


Василиса Микулишна

by k8Cathy



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Киевские былины
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказ про то, как Василиса Микулишна обманула киевского князя и выручила из темницы своего мужа Ставра Годиновича. Вольный пересказ киевской былины "Василиса Микулишна".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Василиса Микулишна

**Author's Note:**

> Источники:  
> Мультфильм 1975 год "Василиса Микулична", [смотреть онлайн](http://rutube.ru/tracks/373101.html)  
> Былины киевского цикла в переложении Алексея Лельчука:  
> [Былина о том, как Ставр Годинович попал в княжеский погреб, и как умная жена Василиса Микулична его оттуда вызволила](http://www.byliny.ru/a_lelchuk/stavr_godinovich)  
> [Былина о том, как богач Соловей Будимирович сватался за Забаву Путятичну](http://www.byliny.ru/a_lelchuk/solovej-budimirovich)
> 
> Написано на фест [Calling All Girls](http://www.diary.ru/~femslash/?tag=2979177)

Нитка оборвалась - третий раз за день - и упало веретено. Поднимая, Василиса уколола палец и сдавленно охнула - плохая примета. Все валилось у нее сегодня из рук - да какое там сегодня, с того дня, как Ставр собрался в Киев, сердце было не на месте.

Вчера вечером он должен был уже вернуться, но опаздывал, вот Василиса с утра не столько готовила, сколько проливала мимо, не столько писала счета, сколько зачеркивала, не столько пряла, сколько обрывала нить. Прям хоть бросай все дела и сиди сиднем, чтоб не наделать большей беды. Только и сидеть ведь будет как на иголках.

\- Перебрал у князя вина, вот и забыл, что пора домой возвращаться, - постаралась успокоить себя Василиса. - Ну я уж ему все выскажу, когда обьявится...

Ее ворчание прервал громкий стук в ворота.

\- Эй, открывайте! - послышался крик ставрового слуги, Бояна.

Василиса слетела из своей горницы и взялась за запоры быстрее стражника. В четыре руки они мигом открыли ворота, распахнули створки - на улице стоял одинокий спешившийся всадник, Боян.

\- Где ж твой хозяин? - закричала Василиса, даже не здороваясь.

\- В темнице у киевского князя.

Вот и сбылись все дурные предчувствия.

***

Василисина ругань разносилась по всему дому, где притихшие слуги боялись лишний раз шевельнуться.

\- Да чтоб его выше крыши подняло, три раза перевернуло и об землю бросило! Да чтоб его всякая пролетающая мимо птица обосрала! Да чтоб его каждый дождь мочил, ветер пыль в глаза пускал, а земля из-под ног уходила! Да чтоб у него отсох его поганый язык! Зачем человеку язык, коли ума нету!

\- Но хозяйка... - попробовал встрять Боян.

\- А чего он ждал, когда с князем решил задираться? Что тот его по головке погладит и наградит за складные речи? Это надо было удумать - у князя на пиру, перед всеми гостями, говорить, что казна не считана, что платья раз надевает и скидывает, а после князь носит его обноски! Что он еще наговорил? - потребовала ответа Василиса.

\- Что если чем и хвастать, так своей молодой женой. Что у тебя, матушка, косы русые до самого пола, а под волосами ясный месяц горит... - Боян так увлекся, повторяя речи хозяина, что стал даже говорить медленно и величаво, будто и правда складывал на пиру хвалебную песню. Остановил его грозный взгляд хозяйки, заметив который, он быстро свернулся и последние слова уже сказал по делу: - Много хорошего хозяин говорил, а в конце прибавил: надо будет, Василиса Микулишна всех бояр перехитрит, а самого князя с ума сведет.

\- И что князь на это ответил? - тихо-тихо спросила Василиса.

У Бояна от этого тихого голоса все нутро замерло от ужаса. Он вздохнул, зажмурился и одним духом выпалил страшное:

\- Князь велел заковать Ставра Годиныча в цепи, а сюда послал бояр опечатать его богатства, а тебя, Василиса Микулишна, привезти ко двору. Князь желает посмотреть, правда ли ты такая умница, как Ставр Годинович сказывал.

Наступила зловещая тишина. Боян робко приоткрыл правый глаз - Василиса уже не метала громы и молнии, а просто сидела и грустно молчала.

\- И ведь говорила я ему - сиди дома, не надо тебе ехать, - устало заговорила Василиса, - так нет, все рассуждал, что князь обидится, что надо хорошо в его глазах показаться. Вот и показался... Ступай уже, - махнула она в сторону слуги, - поешь с дороги и попарься в баньке, пока княжьи посланники все добро не отобрали.

Василиса всхлипнула, а через минуту заревела в голос, выплескивая свое горе. В светлицу вбежала Марфушка, увернувшись от рук няньки. Не умея еще толком спросить, дочка забралась на колени к матери и заголосила вместе с ней.

Отрыдавшись, Василиса вытерла слезы дочке, умылась и села думать.

\- Деньгами мне его не выкупить - деньги князь и так отберет. Силой на Киев не пойдешь. Значит, только хитростью действовать остается. Что ж, батюшка ты наш, князь Владимир Святославович, хотел ты на Ставрову жену посмотреть - посмотришь! Эй, Заряна! - кликнула Василиса служанку, - ты помнишь, вчера кравец платье для ханского наместника принес? Тащи его сюда. А вообще погоди, сначала мне сбегать надо по делу.

Василиса повязала платок, привычным движением забросила тяжелые косы за спину и пошла в Татарскую слободу, к лошадиному барышнику, татарину Бишбуляку.

***

\- Здоров будь, Бишбуляк Касымович!

\- И тебе здоровья, Ставрова жена. Пошто опять без мужа по чужим домам бегаешь, с чужими мужиками разговариваешь? Была б ты татаркой, побили бы тебя камнями за такой разврат!

Василиса не помнила, чтобы в этом доме ее встречали иначе. Не одобрял честный татарин Бишбуляк ушлой жены купца, которая лезла в дела мужа. Не одобрял до того, что каждый раз при встрече грозил камнями. И торговаться с ним Василисе приходилось не на жизнь, а на смерть. Василиса и рада была бы не дразнить татарского гостя, сидеть дома, ждать мужа, да вот беда - Ставру Годиновичу не удавалось и вполовину так хорошо сторговаться с татарином, как его жене, терпения не хватало. Вот и получилось, что все дела с Бишбуляком вела Василиса. А к традиционному приветствию она привыкла и даже не сердилась - на месте Бишбуляка она бы тоже всеми правдами и неправдами постаралась отвадить прижимистую торговку. Однако сегодня Василиса честно могла оправдаться (хоть и не собиралась без нужды открывать всей правды):

\- Муж мой в Киеве, а дело срочное.

\- Мало того, что в дом к чужим мужикам бегает, так еще с порога о делах говорит. Никуда это не годится. Садись, чай пить будем.

\- Чай - это дело хорошее, - Василисе не терпелось перейти к сути, но она знала, что возражать бесполезно. - Вот, я тебе к чаю пирожков принесла.

\- Порядочная женщина своей стряпней мужа кормит и гостей, а не весь город. С чем пирожки-то?

\- Так ты и есть гость у нас, в Чернигове, - привычно поддела Василиса в ответ на привычный упрек. - А пирожки-то с яблоками.

\- Ну давай сюда свои пирожки.

И ведь каждый раз так. Обычно Василису веселили их игрища, но сегодня тревога не давала не то что шутить - кусок в горло не лез.

Бишбуляк заметил это и сжалился, чаю они попили быстро, после чего хозяин повел гостью в светелку, где он вел дела.

\- Ну, что за нетерплячка? Лошадь какая особая нужна?

\- Лошадь нужна. Тут слух пошел, что тебе арабского жеребца привезли?

\- Эка ты хватила, женщина! На арабского скакуна у меня покупатель есть - сам черниговский князь. Вот вернется князь домой, заберет коня, сделает сыну богатый подарок. А у твоего мужа на такого коня денег до скончания века не соберется.

\- Ну, про Ставра ты не клянись, да и не нужен мне твой конь насовсем, только на время. Князь вернется через месяц, конь все равно в стойле стоит, только портится. А я бы его прогуляла.

\- Да ты в своем уме, женщина? Слыханное ли дело - княжеского коня взять на время, покататься? Может, мне еще и дом свой тебе на время отдать, чтобы ты тут пожила? Или сына своего в услужение отдать?

Бишбуляк сказал в шутку, но Василиса всерьез задумалась над его словами.

\- Дом твой мне пока не нужен, а вот сына отдай в услужение. И слуг своих, человек пять. Прогуляют лошадь вместе со мной. Я им щедро заплачу, больше твоего.

\- Ты мне слуг не порть! - прикрикнул Бишбуляк. - Василиса, а ну выкладывай все начистоту, а не то уйдешь отсюда, несолоно хлебавши.

Василиса снова заплакала:

\- Ставра киевский князь в темницу бросил, надо мне мужа выручать! Если не схитрю - пропадет Ставр, и мы пропадем! Христом богом... - Василиса вспомнила, с кем она говорила, - и твоими богами погаными заклинаю - дай мне богатого коня, да отпусти со мной Заду Бишбуляковича, и слуг с ним! Я мигом обернусь, глазом моргнуть не успеешь, верну тебе и коня, и сына в целости и сохранности!

Бишбуляк покачал головой:

\- Не темни, женщина, выкладывай, что задумала.

\- Не хочу, чтобы князь меня узнал, хочу хитростью Ставра отобрать.

\- Не темни, говорю.

\- Хочу выдать себя за татарского воина. Ну посмотри на меня - русским богатырем мне не прикинуться, а за татарина как-нибудь сойду, если усы приклею. Вы все тонкие-звонкие и росту с аршин.

Бишбуляк хмыкнул в усы.

\- Так уж и быть, дам я тебе коня и слуг. Но потом три года буду вести дела с твоим мужем, чтоб духу твоего возле моего дома и близко не было.

Василиса повеселела.

\- Как только мужа домой добуду - так сразу к тебе с поклоном отправлю! Только погоди, Бишбуляк Касымович, а сына своего ты со мной отпускаешь?

\- Нет, сына не отпускаю.

\- Да что ж ты делаешь, ты же без ножа меня режешь! Твои слуги по-русски ни слова не говорят, как же я им приказывать стану?

\- Нет, сына не отпускаю. Слуг - бери. Коня - бери. Я тебе верю, ты его в целости вернешь, а не вернешь - так сама за море съездишь, чтобы нового добыть. Но сына не отпущу. Не дай бог кто прознает, что он в таких делах участвовал - я не могу старшим сыном рисковать, он мой наследник.

\- Бишбуляк Касымович, ну отпусти его со мной хоть до Киева, пусть он меня в дороге подучит говорить по-вашему.

\- Не отпущу, женщина, не зуди. Мне сын нужен, чтобы дела здесь вести, пока меня не будет.

\- Бишбуляк Касымович, ну отпусти хоть на два дня... Постой, как это тебя не будет, а ты куда собрался?

\- Как куда, в Киев. Из тебя сейчас такой татарин, как из меня - резвый скакун. Даже с пьяных глаз не перепутаешь. Надо, чтоб за тобой кто-то присматривал, кто-то старший.

\- Бишбуляк Касымович, ангел ты мой чумазый! В ножки тебе кланяюсь, не знаю, как благодарить...

\- Да что там благодарить, сведет меня Ставр с киевскими купцами...

\- Ай, Бишбуляк Касымович, хитрый ты лис! Тебе пальца в рот не клади - по локоть откусишь! Ты же только в Чернигове можешь торговать, с князем уговор!

\- А я так и буду в Чернигове торговать. А ежели какой киевский гость будет знать, где купить хорошую лошадь напрямик - так это и мне, и ему выгода. Невыгода только тем, кто киевских гостей у себя дома словно в темнице держит, на улицу не выпускает, ходит вместо них торгуется, да разницу себе в карман кладет.

\- Всякий торговец разницу себе в карман кладет, - желчно возразила Василиса, - в этом вся суть торговли. Что-то я не помню, чтоб ты, Бишбуляк Касымович, своих коневодов по здешним купцам водил. А хоть и увидишь у тебя татарского гостя - ты так растолмачишь, что цена лошади на татарском языке была одна, а на русском вдруг вдвое станет.

\- Что я там своим соплеменникам говорю, тебя не касается, - в свою очередь огрызнулся Бишбуляк. - Твоя забота - мужа обратно добыть, и это ты у меня помощи просишь, а не я у тебя.

\- Прости меня, дуру, за дерзкие речи, - признала Василиса справедливость упрека. - Ну что ж, коли сговорились, так по рукам. Ты едешь со мной в Киев, а когда мы выручим Ставра Годиныча, он будет сам с тобой торговаться, а в Киеве сведет тебя с одним-двумя тамошними купцами.

\- С одним-двумя - маловато будет. С пятью.

\- Пятерых гостей там мы и сами коротко не знаем. С тремя.

\- Трех маловато будет...

\- С тремя - мое последнее слово. Ты не забывай, Бишбуляк Касымовмч, что ты татарин, князь на твои торговые дела косо смотреть будет, да и сами купцы поостерегутся. Трех таких знакомцев, чтобы захотели дело иметь с татарским барышником, да еще через опального купца, который только из темницы выбрался, и так трудно добыть. Ты, Бишбуляк Касымович, меру знай, а то ведь я решу, что выдать себя за русского богатыря все одно легче будет.

\- Из тебя такой богатырь, как из меня резвый скакун... Татарина и вправду легче сделать. Ладно, с тремя, так с тремя. Когда ехать думаешь? Мне неделю надо собраться, да хорошо бы тебя подучить...

\- Завтра поутру выдвигаемся. Один день на сборы, так и быть, я тебе дам.

\- Ох, вижу я, почему ты за Ставра так жилы рвешь - никакой другой мужик с такой ведьмой не уживется.

\- Ты, Бишбуляк Касымович, ругайся, да знай, когда смолчать нужно. Завтра поутру постучу к тебе в ворота, и поедем. Низкий поклон тебе за доброту, спаситель ты мой. За мной не заржавеет.

***

Дома ждали перепуганные слуги.

Боян успел разболтать всем, кто еще не расслышал василисиной ругани, что киевский князь держит в темнице их хозяина, а скоро отберет и хозяйку, и хозяйство.

\- Ой, матушка, на кого ж нас Ставр Годинович покинул, что ж с нами горемычными будет теперь... - причитала, судя по всему, в сотый раз старуха-ключница Пелагея Дубовна.

\- Ты чего каркаешь, как над мертвым! - прикрикнула на нее Василиса. - А ну уймись! Вернется твой хозяин в добром здравии, и ключи при тебе останутся. За платьем татарским сходила, или как?

\- Ох, платье, матушка, - всполошилась и заметалась ключница, - платье-то! Так еще с час назад платье принесли в светелку, лежит, в холщовый узел увязано!

\- Насчет узла я никакого приказа не давала, - строго сказала Василиса. - Развязывайте, примерять буду. Где Заряна? Будет мне прислуживать.

\- Здесь я, матушка, - подала голос горничная.

Глаза зареванные, голос тихий-тихий - сорвала уже, пока рыдала. Василиса в сердцах чуть не напустилась на нее, но вспомнила, как сама давеча мокроту разводила, и прикусила язык.

\- А ты, Пелагея Дубовна, ножницы мне неси, - велела Василиса ключнице.

\- Ножницы? Это мы мигом, ножницы-то. А зачем тебе ножницы, матушка?

\- Надо, раз спрашиваю. А еще золы чуток, и сажи. И тряпицу помягче.

\- Сажи? Это можно, сажи, чего ж нельзя, полно ее. А зачем, матушка? - попробовала еще раз спросить Пелагея Дубовна, но Василиса только зыркнула на нее и поспешила в свою горницу.

Наверху Заряна уже развязала узел с татарским платьем и разложила чужеродные портки по лавке. Василиса глянула на штаны, отметила в уме, где что должно завязываться, но решила пока не раздеваться. Прежде чем лезть в мужское платье, следовало избавиться от главной бабьей приметы. При одной мысли об этом сердце у Василисы холодело, но она понимала, что по-другому никак не выкрутиться.

По лестнице с кряхтением поднялась Пелагея Дубовна с полными руками. Василиса приняла у нее горшочек с сажей, отставила пока на стол, а ножницы отдала Заряне. У нее самой рука не поднимется.

\- Ну, Заряна, режь мне косы, - выдохнула Василиса.

Девка обмерла.

\- Режь, кому говорю!

\- Матушка, но как же? - пролепетала Зоряна, у которой глаза были полны слез.

\- Надо, Заряна, - Василиса тоже едва не плакала, - чтобы Ставра Годиновича выручить, надо.

Заряна зашла хозяйке за спину и потянула за правую косу. Василиса ждала-ждала, а потом почувствовала прикосновение острия к шее. Она с визгом отскочила, с болью вырывая косу из рук служанки.

\- Ты что, дура, убить меня вздумала? Чуть насквозь не проткнула!

\- Матушка! - заревела в полный голос Заряна. - Не видела, что творила, сил не было смотреть на такой страх, вот я и зажмурмлась. Прости меня, матушка!

\- Дай сюда ножницы, сама все сделаю! - прорычала Василиса, хватая Заряну за руку.

\- Нет-нет, матушка, не позорь меня! Я сейчас сделаю, честное слово, сделаю!

Заряна и правда собралась с духом, глубоко вздохнула и выпрямилась, не переставая при этом хлюпать носом, и клацнула ножницами.

Толстая коса не далась, разве что несколько волосков перерезало. Заряна принялась пилить косу дальше, пыхтя от усердия. Василиса, которую все время дергали за волосы где-то за спиной, терпела-терпела, но как только дернанье прекратилось, сразу обернулась. И увидела Заряну с собственной косой в руках. Глаза горничной опять наполнялись слезами.

\- Такая красота была... - прошептала Заряна.

Василиса поднесла руку к шее. Чуть ниже шеи ее щекотно укололи концы волос. Она забралась пальцами в эти волосы, нащупала правый крючок подвески-месяца - она всегда цепляла крючок за косы, и тот намертво держался за тугие переплетения. А сейчас просто выскользнул, расчесывая короткие концы, будто только того и ждал. Левый конец месяца пришлось, как обычно, осторожно выпутывать из неотрезанной пока косы.

\- Ты же не сможешь теперь месяц носить... - догадалась Заряна.

\- Ничего, переделаю крючки, буду за уши цеплять, - беспечно отозвалась Василиса. - Давай, пили вторую.

Заряна положила отрезанную правую косу на лавку и покорно вернулась к своему жуткому делу. Скоро на лавке лежали уже обе косы, до ужаса неправильно выглядевшие отдельно от хозяйки. Василиса с замиранием сердца посмотрела на свою утерянную красоту, проглотила комок в горле и решительно схватила гребень, расчесать свои несчастные вихры. Без привычной тяжести волос голова словно зазвенела от легкости. А еще стала проходить головная боль - такая привычная, что Василиса ее даже не замечала.

Они с Заряной еще повозились с ножницами - надо было как-то выровнять отрезанные концы. После этого Василиса всплакнула в последний раз, хорошенько умылась и достала серебряное зеркальце и свои женские притирания.

\- Глаза-то как опухли, щелочки остались, и впрям будто татарка. Жаль, что ненадолго.

Она принялась смешивать дорогие белила и румяна с золой, из-за чего услышала неизбежный горестный вздох Заряны. Со смесями пришлось повозиться - пока подобрался оттенок белил, которые превращали русского человека в татарина, а не испачканное сажей чучело, она успела перемазать и себя, и Заряну по пять раз. Но в конце концов смесь была готова и тщательно собрана в дорожный горшочек. Василиса в последний раз намазала лицо, подвела брови и глаза угольком и спрятала короткие русые волосы под татарский шлем с отворотами. Потом состроила надменную рожу и глянула в зеркало. Оттуда на нее смотрел молодой татарский парень, важный не по годам и явно злющий и вредный. То что надо.

Мужское платье подошло по размеру. Василиса порадовалась, что уже бросила кормить дочку, и сейчас ее грудь вернулась к прежнему небольшому размеру, за который Ставр ее частенько дразнил, приговаривая, что жена у него не взрослая баба, а маленькая девочка. "Это ты у меня глупый мальчишка, а не взрослый мужик", - в сердцах подумала она, опять вспомнив глупость мужа.

Уже вечерело, а оставался еще ворох дел - надо было отдать распоряжения по хозяйству, собрать вещи в дорогу, наказать няньке, чтобы следила за Марфушкой во все глаза.

Но даже закончив с делами и не чувствуя ног от усталости, Василиса не сразу уснула. Она еще долго лежала в постели, обнимая дочку, и со страхом думала, что же ей готовит завтрашний день. Но сопение маленького носика постепенно убаюкало, и Василиса забылась.

***

На заре следующего дня в ворота черниговского конного барышника, татарина Бишбуляка, постучался молодой воин. Слуги открыли ворота и сразу признали в воине соотечественника, а потому по-татарски спросили, чего ему надо. Парень выдавил из себя "салям", но дальше почему-то по-русски потребовал хозяина. Слуги позвали старшего сына хозяина, молодого Заду Бишбуляковича. 

Тот был не в духе - вчера отец внезапно засобирался в Киев, оставляя хозяйство на него, Заду. Сын хорошо знал своего отца и поэтому не радовался предстоящей свободе, а готовился к тяжелой неделе, после которой с него спросят за каждую мелочь.

Поэтому неизвестный хмырь у ворот, который говорил по-русски и требовал хозяина, Заду ничуть не обрадовал.

\- Ты кто такой, чего тебе здесь надо? - спросил он по-татарски. - Говори по-нашему, не бойся.

\- Зада Бишбулякович, кликни своего батюшку, - на чистом русском и каким-то знакомым голосом ответил хмырь. - Ты, смотрю, не признал меня. Хорошо!

\- Да что ж тут хорошего, - так же по-русски отозвался подошедший отец. - Вот так придет какой-нибудь вор, выдаст себя за нашего, а ты его в дом пустишь! Это ж Ставрова жена, из нее такой татарин, как из меня резвый скакун!

\- Ну ты-то меня признал, потому что знал. А вот кто не знал, так видит татарского воина. И князь с боярами тоже обманутся. И на парня напрасно не кричи - никто меня в дом не пустил. Видно, это у вас, татар, такое правило - гостей на пороге держать, - не полез за словом в карман молодой татарин, в котором Зада и правда с большим трудом сумел разглядеть Василису.

\- Ты татарские обычаи не ругай, а запоминай правильно, раз сама решила татарином заделаться, - проворчал отец. - И если вы русские, такие гостеприимные, чего запоры на воротах делаете? А татарин из тебя все равно... Где ты видела пешего татарского воина, а? Зада, веди сюда Сполоха!

От сегодняшних чудес у Зады голова пошла кругом. Мало того, что незнакомый татарин оказался настырной русской купчихой, так отец собирался посадить ее на лучшего коня в их конюшне - коня, предназначенного для черниговского князя. Зада не удержался и выразил свое удивление вслух:

\- Это зачем же Сполоха?

\- Не твоего ума дело! - хором ответили отец с Василисой, отчего отец тут же развернулся в сторону Василисы и напустился на нее: - А ты, женщина, попридержи язык, моему сыну не приказывай!

\- Не пришлось бы приказывать, если б он свое место знал и глупых вопросов не задавал!

\- Да ты б сама их задала, если б увидела такое, как он сегодня! Пристала бы клещом к мужу с вопросами, прямо на дворе!

\- А вот и нет! Я бы подождала, пока муж в сторонку отшел - и сыну твоему хорошо бы эту хитрость уразуметь. Что ж за торгаш из него выйдет, если он язык придержать не умеет?

\- Что за торговец - не твоя печаль!.. Ты сама на свой язык укорота найти не можешь - уже вырядилась мужиком, так стояла бы молчала, а то на всю улицу светишь, что ты прежняя вздорная баба! Из тебя такой татарин, как из меня резвый скакун...

Тут Зада вспомнил, зачем его посылали и, оставив отца с Василисой ругаться дальше, пошел за конем.

***

После многочисленных препирательств, за которыми никто не заметил короткие толковые сборы, Василиса, Бишбуляк и двое слуг выехали в путь. Бишбуляк не только коня дал, он еще и усы Василисе сообразил - приклеил медом полоску кожи с какими-то жесткими черными волосками. Василиса подозревала, что ее от лошадиной шкуры отрезали - чего еще ждать от лошадиного барышника?

Как только Василиса села на коня, Бишбуляк в пух и прах разругал ее посадку и заставил одновременно наклониться и вперед, и назад, все выпрямить, все втянуть - Василиса застыла в неудобной позе, боясь дышать, за что тут же получила нагоняй - ей велели расслабиться и чуть ссутулиться, чтобы легко было ехать.

\- Батюшка, давай я поеду, как умею, а по дороге к тебе пригляжусь, авось и сумею сесть по-вашему!

\- Чтобы молодой батыр сидел в седле мешком? Да не бывать такому позору! А ну быстро выпрямись! И не сиди колом - будешь так сидеть, в дороге все яйца себе отобьешь, ты мужик или кто?

\- Или кто, - напомнила Василиса.

\- Или кто ты будешь, когда мужа домой вернешь. А сейчас ты молодой батыр, и будешь слушать меня, своего наставника. У нас старшим не перечят. Да сядь же ты нормально!

Бишбуляк огрел Василису по спине нагайкой. Боль заставила подскочить - и, удивительное дело, Василиса тут же уселась как нужно, сама почувствовав, что ей удобно.

\- Господи, я думала, твой батюшка с женщинами суров - это я не знала, каков он с парнями! - тихо проговорила Василиса Заде, который держал Сполоха под уздцы.

Зада молча усмехнулся в усы.

Бишбуляк тем временем сам сел на коня - смирного доброго Ворона, и все честное общество выехало со двора.

***

Ехали налегке, то и дело обгоняя пеших путников и крестьянские подводы. Народу по тракту шло порядочно - как никак, тракт пролегал между двумя большими торговыми городами, а вдоль было немало больших и малых деревень, и в каждой у какого-нибудь мужика могло найтись торговое или родственное дело в городе или соседнем селе. Василиса по привычке хотела было поздороваться с каждым путником, но натолкнулась на такой неприязненный взгляд у встречного крестьянина, что обмерла. Она растерянно оглянулась на Бишбуляка. Тот недобро усмехнулся.

\- Видать, ты плохо подумала, когда решила, что татарином тебе легче будет. Вот и хлебни теперь вашей русской приязни к нам, татарам.

"После того, как вы нас мучили, оно и неудивительно", - вертелось на языке у Василисы, но она промолчала. Во-первых, Бишбуляк был кругом прав - силком в татары ее никто не загонял, сама так решила. А во-вторых, сам Бишбуляк если чем и обидел русских, так не больше, чем любой другой торгаш самых родных кровей. Василиса поехала дальше, глядя поверх голов русских путников и понимая теперь, что чванливый вид, с которым татары всегда разъезжали, мог быть от невольной обиды.

Однако поговорить с кем-нибудь из встечных путников Василисе хотелось не из праздного любопытства - еще прежде, чем ехать в Киев, ей следовало как-то отвести угрозу от родного дома, перехватить княжеских посланников.

Поэтому, углядев впереди идущего навстречу молодого паренька, Василиса собралась с духом и, стараясь говорить басом, как можно надменнее сказала:

\- А ну стой! Мне знать надо - не встречал ли ты в дороге княжеского посольства из Киева?

\- Ничего такого не видел, - пролепетал испуганный парень. - Я тут это... Только из Выжней в Малиновку, тут семь верст ходу всего...

Но татарин уже не слушал, ехал. "Вот ведь черт, - подумал про себя парень. - Росту маленького, а какой грозный."

Целый день, пока ехали, Василиса спрашивала про посольство, но встретиться с ним довелось только под вечер, когда на полпути они заехали для ночевки на постоялый двор.

В корчме за главным столом сидели важные дядьки в соболиных шубах. Дядьки, как ни странно, были с похмелья, но уже трезвые.

\- Убери, - тоскливо сказал главный боярин целовальнику, сунувшемуся к ним со жбаном вина, - видеть не могу, тошнит. Нет ничего хуже, когда посреди пира тебя куда посылают ехать. Хмель выветривается, а похмелье остается.

\- И куда ж это вам наказали ехать? - с выученным за день высокомерием спросила Василиса.

\- В Чернигов, в дом купца Ставра Годиновича. А ты здоров будь, молодой татарин. Только отчего сам не здороваешься? - неприязненно спросил сидевший рядом с главным боярином второй посол - не такой похмельный и, видно, толковый мужик.

\- Здоров, коль не шутишь, - неохотно ответила Василиса. - А что ж это Ставр Годинович и вам тоже понадобился?

\- И нам тоже? А кому ж это он понадобился окромя нас?

\- Хану моему. Я посланник татарского хана, наказали мне в Киев ехать по великому делу, а по дороге в Чернигове сделать дело малое, наказать ханского обидчика, купца Ставра Годиновича.

\- Так он и хана успел обидить? - поразился старший боярин. - Ну, шельмец! И чем же он хану насолил? Да вы присаживайтесь, присаживайтесь к столу!

То ли боярину было так любопытно услышать рассказ ханского посла, то ли само звание посла вызывало уважение, а только вся неприязнь мигом сошла с его лица. Василиса не стала перечить и быстренько присела.

Бишбуляк быстро наклонился к ней и сказал что-то по-татарски. Василиса глянула ему в лицо и обмерла - оно было серым, словно годовалая пыль в позабытом углу чулана. Бишбуляк, наверное, сказал что-то страшное, но что?

\- Русские пригласили нас к себе за стол, говори по-ихнему, - выкрутилась Василиса.

\- Я отойду по нужде, хозяин, - сказал Бишбуляк.

\- Ступай. А Ставр этот, - продолжила Василиса, поворачиваясь в сторону боярина, - побился с ханом об заклад, что у него дома лежит ненужный меч, который лучше всякого меча, сработанного любимым кузнецом хана, и пообещал меч прислать.

\- И что? - жадно спросил боярин.

\- И прислал. Меч и вправду оказался лучше. Хан велел казнить своего кузнеца. Теперь некому делать оружие, а сам хан ходит с мечом, который ему, как подачку, бросил русский купец. Это позор.

\- Да уж, - протянул толковый боярин, - вот так оно, перед правителями хвастаться: и соврешь - плохо, и правду скажешь - еще хуже.

\- А вашему князю Ставр соврал или правду сказал?

\- Экий ты сметливый, - усмехнулся толковый боярин, - сразу понял, что перед князем Ставр тоже обидно похвастался. Что касаемо нашего дела - мы еще не знаем, правда ли. Ставр хвастался несметными богтствами и умной молодой женой. Вот мы и едем в Чернигов проверить, так ли оно, опечатать богатства, а саму жену его, Василису Микулишну, в Киев привезти.

\- Опоздали вы. Богатства я уже в Орду отослал, а жену Ставра, Василису Микулишну, хану в наложницы отправил. Жалко только самого Ставра не застал, а то бы навсегда отучил не по делу хвастаться! - последние слова Василиса сказала с искренней злостью на бестолкового мужа.

\- Ах ты ж, господи, да как же так - все отослал? А мы теперь что делать будем? - охнул старший боярин.

\- Нам теперь, выходит, делать в Чернигове нечего. Посидим тут денек, передохнем, и обратно поедем, - неожиданно подал голос третий посол, который до того всю дорогу молчал.

\- Все бы тебе отдыхать да сидеть, не двигаясь, - недобро покосился на лентяя толковый боярин. - Кабы не ты со своими вечными остановками, может, мы б успели в Чернигов вовремя и сами бы богатства забрали.

Тут боярин с опаской посмотрел на ханского посланника - не обиделся ли тот. Нельзя сказать, чтобы обиделся, но и хорошего в лице молодого татарина было мало - Василиса постаралась так презрительно усмехнуться, чтобы без слов было ясно, что она думает о княжеских послах, которые из-за своей лени проворонили порученное дело. В душе-то она, конечно, только радовалась посольской неторопливости - не будь ее, стоял бы ее дом сейчас разоренный, и не было бы надежды выручить мужа.

\- Ладно, бояре русские, спасибо за стол и беседу, пойду я дальше по своим делам, - Василиса, сказав, что нужно, решила убраться подобру-поздорову. Да и надо было узнать, отчего Бишбуляк так побледнел.

\- Будь здоров, ханский посланник! - попрощался с Василисой толковый. - А сам-то ты куда, в Киев? Говорил, дело у тебя к князю Владимиру?

\- А это уже дело у моего хана к вашему князю, а не мое к тебе. Тебя оно никак не касается, - отрубила Василиса.

\- Ну скажи, жалко тебе, что ли? - стал уговаривать ее главный.

Василиса подумала.

\- Ладно, так уж и быть, скажу. Еду я в Киев долг с князя Владимира сыскивать. Задолженную дань собирать, за каждый год по три тысячи.

После чего развернулась и ушла. Уходя, она услышала, как толковый вполголоса говорит своим спутникам:

\- Быстро собираемся и в Киев! Князя предупредить надо.

Василиса усмехнулась. Если князь будет ее ждать и бояться, это пойдет только на пользу.

***

Она нашла Бишбуляка во дворе, рядом с лошадьми и слугами. Слуги уже принесли охапки свежего сена - и на корм лошадям, и на постель людям. Однако Бишбуляк пока не ложился, а сидел на земле с каменным лицом.

\- Пойдем поговорим, - бросил он Василисе, когда та подошла.

Она уже догадалась, в чем дело, и ждала заслуженной выволочки. Бишбуляк не стал церемониться - как только они отошли в закуток, где их никто не мог видеть, отвесил ей такую оплеуху, что у Василисы из глаз искры посыпались.

\- Ты чем думала, глупая баба, когда ханским послом назвалась? Ты смерти своей и моей хочешь? Если хан прознает, если наместник прознает - зальют нам кипящего сала в глотку, чтобы не врали, а после четвертуют!

\- Прости меня, дуру глупую, но мне надо было беду от дома отвести! И князя если не обману, не видать мне мужа!

\- Да знаю я, что ты обманом выручать мужа собралась! Но я-то думал - назовешься богатым татарином, сыном именитого торговца, ну хотя бы ханского воеводы - но не послом же! Али ты не знаешь, что делают за самозваное посольство?

\- Не прознает ничего твой хан. Не могу я сказаться просто богатым сынком - чтобы князь мне Ставра отдал, мне не уговаривать его надо, а припугнуть, чтобы он за радость считал такой малостью, как провинившийся гость, откупиться. Потому и надо назваться послом, да еще дань стребовать. А князю я после, как мужа выручу, сама повинюсь.

\- У хана везде глаза и уши. Ты-то, может, от князя отбрехаешься, он тебя не тронет, и хан тебя не тронет - побрезгует. А мне не жить.

Василиса молчала. Бишбуляк, пожалуй, был прав - хан не станет разбираться, кто соврал, он или она, просто казнит ее товарища за то, что помогал ей.

\- Поворачивай тогда домой, а я уже сама как-нибудь. Негоже мне тебя под топор подводить.

\- Нет, Ставрова жена, так дела не делаются. Я обещал помочь - я помогу. Только прежний наш уговор отменяется, договоримся по-новому. Не надо мне знакомства с киевскими купцами, не надо мне, чтоб хоть одна живая душа знала, что я тебе помогал. То, что княжеские бояре мою рожу видели - это ничего. Мы для вас, русских, все на одно лицо. Но имени моего ты никому не назовешь. А доедем до Киева, станем шатром в чистом поле поблизи от города. Мы в шатрах останемся, а ты пойдешь дела делать, а к нам на ночь возвращаться и советоваться.

\- Уговорились, - согласилась Василиса. - Но чем я тогда за твою помощь отплачу?

\- Будешь мне должна. Настанет у меня великая беда - не пожалеешь всего своего живота, а меня выручишь.

\- Быть по сему.

Хоть они со старым татарином и помирились, спать Василиса ложилась с тяжелым сердцем. Выходит, против воли она втянула в беду другого человека. А страшнее всего было, что она об этом заранее не задумалась. Что ж за хитрица из нее, если о самых важных опасностях в деле не думает? Василиса крепко-накрепко пообещала себе, что все сделает как надо - выручит Ставра, и Бишбуляку не навредит, и отблагодарит потом доброго татарина.

***

К вечеру следующего дня они уже подъезжали к Киеву. Измученные долгой дорогой, путники раскинули шатры в версте от города и улеглись спать, оставив все дела на утро.

А утром, еще до зари, Бишбуляк поднял Василису и принялся учить.

\- Войдешь к князю, поклонись легонько, а не в пояс. Он тебе не хозяин, не государь. На образа ваши, христианские, не вздумай даже взглянуть, не то что креститься. Смотри поверх голов, но если захочется, разглядывай князя и гостей без стеснения. Сильно не щурься, быстро устанешь, но чуть-чуть надо. Брови у тебя черные, лицо уже загорелое, а вот глаза больно уж серые, спрячь их немного. Будет тебя князь спрашивать - отвечай без робости, но быстро и почтительно. А будет кто другой спрашивать - отвечай, если сам того захочешь, сквозь зубы. А если баба какая тебя спросит - лучше вообще не замечай, а если что ей и ответишь - поругай.

\- Ну, как татарин обращается с женщиной, я тобой уже давнехонько ученая. Но неужели вы, татары, промеж себя и среди мужиков все такие неприветливые, невежливые?

\- Что татары промеж себя делают, то не твоего ума дело. Твое дело - чтобы князь поверил, что ты посол Орды. А посол - должность гордая, такой мало кого удостоят. Так что веди себя так, будто в тебе ума палата.

"Когда на самом деле ума палата, этого обычно не показывают", - могла бы возразить Василиса, но не стала, ибо Бишбуляк правду говорил. Так что она поклонилась Бишбуляку в пояс за его помощь и науку, перекрестилась на виднеющиеся над городской стеной золотые маковки соборов, села на одолженного горячего коня и поехала в стольный город Киев, во дворец к великому князю Владимиру.

***

То ли лихой конь, назначенный черниговскому князю, то ли богатое платье, назначенное татарскому наместнику, то ли румяна пополам с углем, а пуще всего, наверное, наставления Бишбуляка Касымовича сделали свое дело - никто и не усомнился, что Василиса есть татарский посланник.

Войдя в светлую палату, где князь принимал гостей и жалобщиков, и коротко, с достоинством, поклонившись, Василиса поняла, что ее уже ждут - неудачные послы в Чернигов успели вернуться и рассказать, какие беды надвигаются на Киев. Василиса подтвердила княжеские страхи:

\- Ай же ты, князь Киевский Владимир Красно Солнышко! Я, грозный посол Вакиль Вазирович, прибыл я из дальней земли, из Золотой Орды, от злого царя Етмануила Етмануиловича, брать с тебя, Владимир, дани-невыплаты за двенадцать лет, каждый год по три тысячи.

Услышав слова "двенадцать лет", князь неожиданно повеселел, хотя старался этого не показывать. "Господи ты боже, за сколько ж лет он на самом деле должен?" - ужаснулась про себя Василиса. Что князь прижимист и неохотно расплачивается за купленный товар, Василиса, как торговый человек, знала давно. Ставр даже, торгуя с киевским княжеским двором, начал понемногу деньги вперед брать, оправдываясь, что самому расходы велики, купить товар и привезти не на что - среди купцов это признак самого последнего и обидного недоверия. 

И Золотой Орде дань, выходит, годы и годы не плачена. Тут Василиса не то чтобы сильно судила князя - если отдавать деньги каждому встречному-поперечному, который заходит тебе в дом и деньги требует, скоро можно без штанов остаться. Вот князь наверняка и выкручивается, хитрит, чем-то малым откупается. Василисе только надо повернуть дело так, чтобы этим малым оказался ее ненаглядный Ставр.

Конечно, первым делом князь попытался выторговать себе немного времени и завел песню: "ты посол, устал с дороги, отдохни, поешь-попей..." Василиса ответила в точности как Бишбуляк, когда тот принимал ее пирожки - сначала обругала князя за лень и нерасторопность, что вместо дела время на пирах попусту тратит, а потом спросила, чем таким князь угощает. 

За время разговора в палату вошли две женщины - старшая была княгиня Апраксия, она, скучая, села рядом с мужем, а вместе с ней была молодая девица, по всем приметам княжеская племянница Забава Путятишна, красивая ядреная девка в богатом наряде. Она встала по правую руку от князя - а тот даже не возразил на такое нахальство - и дерзко глянула на Василису. Не понравился Василисе этот взгляд, ой как не понравился. Василисе почудилось, будто ее в один миг раздели, со всех сторон обсмотрели и все мысли прочитали. Желая припугнуть непокорную девицу, Василиса сказала:

\- И вот что еще, князь. Отдавай за меня замуж племянницу свою, Забаву Путятишну. У меня девяносто девять жен, одной для ровного счета не хватает.

Сказала и тут же пожалела, потому что дерзкая девка усмехнулась ей прямо в глаза и ответила:

\- Да виданное ли это дело, отдавать девицу за женщину? Посол-то твой, дядюшка, не мужик, а баба!

От этих слов все ахнули, одна лишь Василиса, как учил ее Бишбуляк, даже бровью не повела в ответ на глупые бабские слова, хотя про себя похолодела от страха. За всю дорогу от Чернигова до Киева ни дети Бишбуляка, ни встречные путники, ни княжеские послы, ни сам князь не усомнились, что видят перед собой молодого татарского парня. А эта девка вошла, глянула и мигом все прознала.

\- С чего ты взяла? - рассердился князь Владимир.

\- Голосок-то серебряный, словно ручей по камушкам журчит. Ручки белые, следы от перстней на пальцах видны.

\- Ну, что скажешь, грозный посол Вакиль Вазирович? Мужик ты или баба?

\- А ты отдай за меня свою племянницу, вот я ей и покажу, кто таков на самом деле, - не смущаясь, ответила Василиса.

\- Да ведь перед тем, как тебя женить, и хорошо бы убедиться, - усмехнулся князь.

\- Да испытай ты его, - лениво вставила слово княгиня Апраксия.

\- Это дело, - согласился князь. - Не желаешь ли ты, посол, кости размять, побороться? Есть у меня знатные кулачные бойцы, братья Хапиловы. Для богатыря нет лучше славы - в кулачном бою победить. Ну, как ты на это дело смотришь?

\- Отчего же нет, я с детства кулачные бои люблю. Только я, князь, прямо с дороги, да в дорогом посольском платье. Дай мне до утра время передохнуть и платье сменить на попроще - когда я твоих бойцов о землю брошу, пыль подымется, у меня на платье осядет.

\- А уж когда тебя о землю бросят, платье и вовсе испачкается и порвется, - зло рассмеялась Забава. - Отпусти ты ее, дядюшка, пусть и правда платье переменит, небось одолжила у кого.

Забава зрила в корень, Василиса аж вздрогнула - такую проницательность она если и встречала, то только среди торговых людей, им проницательность как воздух нужна для дела. Но чтобы праздная княжья племянница видела людей насквозь - такого Василиса не ожидала.

\- Укоротил бы ты, князь, своей племяннице язык, - не выдержала Василиса. - А то ведь так и задумаешься - может, она сама не девка, а парень. Девки-то так не разговаривают.

Все вокруг засмеялись, только Забава обиделась. Она приосанилась, чтобы виднее стало, насколько Василиса не права - парней с такими здоровыми сиськами даже в самых дивных сказках не водится. Хороши сиськи, ничего не скажешь - Василису кольнула зависть. Сама-то почти как доска плоская.

\- Ежели ты, посол, завтра в бою кулачном покажешь себя мужиком, сам будешь Забаве язык укорачивать, как муж ее, - отсмеявшись, сказал князь. - Быть по сему, завтра утречком приходи на княжий двор, бороться будешь. А сейчас ступай в свой шатер, отдохни.

\- Я-то пойду отдыхать, а вот ты, князь, не бездельничай. Ты не жди, пока поединок закончится - я тебе и сейчас могу сказать, моя победа будет. Так что начинай отсчитывать дань за двенадцать лет, по три тысячи.

При напоминании о деньгах князь помрачнел - Василиса того и добивалась. Поэтому она развернулась и пошла из палаты, довольная. Но тут же услышала себе в след:

\- А идет, словно уточка плывет. Говорю же я - женщина!

\- Волос у тебя долог, а ум короток. Женщина при одном слове про кулачный бой от страха трясется, да и со мною, князем, ни одна баба так не осмелится говорить - только ты! Видно, прав посол, это не он женщина, это ты - парень!

\- Дядюшка, да ты ж меня маленькую на руках держал! Да я же на твоих глазах росла! - запричитала Забава.

\- Вот видишь, как нелепицы быстро к человеку пристают? Вот и сама не говорила бы так про других...

Дальше Василиса уже не слушала, вышла из палаты.

***

\- Ну что, как к князю съездила? - спросил Бишбуляк, когда она вернулась в шатер. - Не пойму по тебе, веселая ты или грустная.

\- Я и сама не пойму. С князем-то все прошло без сучка, без задоринки - напугала его данью, он стал думать, как бы открутиться от платежа. Тут бы посидела на пиру, навела бы разговор на Ставра, вот и вышло бы все. 

\- А кто ж тебе помешал?

\- Забава Путятишна, княжеская племянница. Как вошла, так с порога меня женщиной назвала.

Бишбуляк охнул от огорчения.

\- А говорил ведь я тебе - из тебя такой татарин, как из меня резвый скакун!

\- Ты так говорил, потому что с самого начала все знал, а она сказала, когда впервые в жизни меня увидела. Ох, насквозь людей видит, змея.

\- Встретила бабу умнее себя, вот и злобишься? Все зло от вас, русских баб - порядочным татаркам воли не дают, они и не умничают!

\- Значит, ваши бабы просто умеют ума не показывать лучше русских. А мужик без умной бабы пропадет. Мой так точно.

\- Твой мужик словно дитятко, а ты ему вместо матери. А это он, наоборот, должен быть жене вместо отца! Чтобы у меня дома жена да стала бы верховодить...

"Ой, да видела, я как ты к жене - вроде ворчишь и ругаешься, а что она тихо скажет, ко всему прислушиваешься! Мой-то мужик тоже думает, что в доме голова, и при гостях я шелковой травой под ноги стелюсь, только в самых трудных случаях наперед вылезаю." Так Василиса мысленно посмеялась над Бишбуляком, что тот себя не знает, не замечая, как она сама себя рисует далеко-далеко от жизненной правды. Оба были хороши - и Бишбуляк не был таким грозным домоправителем, каким хотел казаться, и Василису смирной да шелковой даже мимолетный знакомец не назвал бы.

\- Так чем все дело с этой княжеской племянницей кончилось? Поверил ей князь?

\- Слава богу, не поверил. Но и просто так дела не оставил - вызвал меня на кулачный бой со своими лучшими бойцами, братьями Хапиловыми.

\- С братьями? И сколько ж тех братьев? Двое, трое?

\- Да на меня и одного хватит, чтобы в гроб загнать! Надо мне от боя отвертеться, я вот думаю - может вечером этих братьев разыскать и опоить?..

\- Не надо тебе от боя отказываться, - перебил её Бишбуляк. - Надо, наоборот, братьев вместе вызвать. Один тебя и вправду в гроб загнал бы, а вот с двумя-тремя уже есть надежда. Хороший татарский воин как раз не дерется, он в спину бьет да врагов между собой стравливает.

\- Нечестно так! - возразила Василиса, но тут же наперекор себе согласилась с Бишбуляком: - Хотя и вправду для меня другой надежды нет. Хитёр ты, Бишбуляк Касымович - счастье моё, что ты мне помогаешь. Я на завтра отговорилась, завтра с утра бой. А сегодня - подучи меня драться, подучи уворачиваться! Еще отец меня учил, но это когда было, а сейчас страсть как надо вспомнить.

\- Подучу, конечно, для чего ж я здесь сижу. Вот поешь сейчас, платье сменишь, да и за дело примемся, будешь с моими слугами бороться - они парни сильные и жалеть тебя не будут.

\- Да нет уж, пусть пожалеют! Больно пусть делают для науки, но только не калечат - мне завтра ещё живой надо быть.

\- Разберемся.

\- Бишбуляк Касымович, а у тебя одна жена, Галима Назыровна? - вдруг вспомнила Василиса.

\- Одна, мне и с одной хлопот хватает. К чему это ты?

\- Да я у князя соврала, что у меня девяносто девять жен, одной для ровного счета не хватает.

\- Ты что, к этой дерзкой девке, княжеской племяннице, посваталась? - догадался Бишбуляк.

\- Ага. Хотела припугнуть, а обернулось наоборот, она меня напугала.

\- Сто жен только у хана бывает, и только потому, что он на войне жизнь проводит. Это ж страшно подумать - сто жен, мужа тут же со свету сживут. Но ничего, что соврала, теперь вы, русские, только больше нас, татар, уважать станете.

Василиса прыснула, глядя на довольство Бишбуляка.

\- Только вот что я тебе скажу, Ставрова жена - это не беда, что сейчас княжеская племянница над твоим сватовством посмеялась. Беда будет, когда она вправду за тебя замуж захочет, - серьезно, словно вещун, сказал Бишбуляк.

Василиса удивленно глянула на него, совсем не понимая, к чему это он. Но Бишбуляк не стал объяснять, припомнил Василисе, что есть пора, и слуги уже давно возле котла ждут, она одна всех задерживает. А после обеда началась бойцовская наука - намяли Василисе все бока, но под конец она ужом могла уворачиваться от Бишбуляковых слуг, да так, что те остановиться вовремя не могли и поневоле между собой сталкивались, хоть и знали наперед, что Василиса так сделает. А братья Хапиловы того не знали, должно было хорошо получиться...

После всех упражнений Бишбуляк хорошенько растянул Василисе ноги-руки, чтобы назавтра не болели, и улеглись они спать.

\- Глядишь, и сделаю из тебя настоящего татарского воина. Не для хана, не для князя, а для Забавы Путятишны, курам на смех. Ставр твой спросит потом, куда его жену девал? А я отвечу - сделал из плохой жены доброго мужа.

Но Василиса уже не слушала этого ворчания, спала без задних ног.

***

На следующий день все получилось даже лучше и быстрее, чем задумывалось. Василиса вышла на княжий двор, и сказала, что такие дохляки, как братья Хапиловы (которых оказалось все-таки два, зато каждый в полтора раза выше и в три раза толще Василисы) если и смогут драться против него, грозного посланника, то только вместе. Братья рассмеялись: ежели татарская муха сама на смерть нарывается, то отчего ж не уважить. Однако прихлопнуть муху оказалось непросто - ни первому, ни второму толстому увальню не удавалось угнаться за вертким татарином. Только размахнется старший Хапилов, занесет руку для удара - а татарина уже нет на прежнем месте, рука бьет в пустоту, зато самому Хапилову прилетает ощутимый тычок под ребра. То младший Хапилов потянется вперед, пытаясь ухватить противника за рубаху - руки ловят один лишь свежий ветер, зато ноги получают подсечку, и вот уже младший Хапилов носом землю пашет.

Разозлились братья страшно, кинулись на татарина с двух сторон, а Василисе только того и надобно - в последний миг увернулась она от них, да еще легонько подтолкнула навстречу друг другу подзатыльниками - братья стукнулись лбами так, что звон на весь двор стоял. И вот уже оба богатыря валяются без чувств на земле, а татарский посол, как и обещал, поднятую ими пыль с платья отряхивает.

\- Вот это богатырь так богатырь! - князь радовался, будто грозный посол на его стороне выступал. - А ты все талдычишь: женщина да женщина. Видано ли дело, чтобы женщина в драке уложила двух таких великанов?

\- Сами они себя уложили, - упрямо возразила наблюдательная Забава. - А посол - женщина. Где ты видел мужика, который чуть что платье себе чистил?

\- Ну чего ты прям уж мужиков такими неряхами считаешь? Я вон тоже в чистое одеваться люблю!

\- Любить-то ты, дядюшка, любишь, а только сам ведь не чистишь, не стираешь, а все служанкам да прачкам отдаешь. А простым богатырям их жены стирают. А этот твой посол отряхивается опытной рукой - привычен к такому труду.

К этому времени подоспел сам обсуждаемый посол. Василиса запыхалась - побегать вокруг братьев Хапиловых ей пришлось немало.

\- Ну что, князь, - просипела она, - убедился?

\- Я-то убедился, а вот невеста твоя будущая - нет. Говорит, сильно уж ты, посол, хозяйственный да опрятный, не по мужицки это - так платье беречь.

\- У вас на Руси, может, и не по-мужицки, а у нас в Орде воин на коне и днюет, и ночует, дома месяцами не бывает. Мы не вы - под юбками у баб не прячемся, сваливать работу не на кого. Каждый ордынский воин не только хорошо воюет, но и за собой проследить может.

\- Слышала, Забава? - довольно спросил князь. - Видишь, у них и мужики к стирке приучены - не то что ты, белоручка, хоть и девка, а палец о палец по хозяйству не ударишь.

Очень уж князь обиделся, как Забава его служанками и прачками попрекала, решил долг вернуть.

\- Ну коли охота тебе бабу мужиком считать, так и пожалуйста, - ответила Забава. - Только тогда ведь придется дань отдавать.

"Вот ведь сучка!" - в сердцах подумала Василиса. Она и сама хотела напомнить о долге, но Забава обернула дело так, что князю мигом захотелось, чтобы посол и правда оказался бабой, невесть откуда взявшейся - тогда можно выставить эту бабу с позором, а то и в темницу бросить за самозванство. Но князь понимал и другое - если он обидит настоящего посла, накликает на Киев великую беду.

\- Да испытай ты его еще раз, - все так же лениво, как вчера, вставила слово княгиня Апраксия.

\- И то верно, дорогой посол, уважь нас, покажи еще раз свою удаль молодецкую. Съездим завтра на стрельбище, постреляем из луков. Как ты на это смотришь?

\- Отчего же нет, я с детства стрелять из лука люблю! Ждите меня завтра возле городских ворот, оттуда вместе поедем.

\- Езжайте, стреляйте, когда вернетесь - расскажете, - отозвалась Забава. - А мне с вами недосуг кататься - я вам приготовлю горячую встречу по возвращении. Заодно покажу тебе, дядюшка, и тебе, жених мой будущий, на что я в хозяйстве гожусь.

Сказав это, Забава подошла к Василисе близко-близко, и тихо-тихо, чтобы только между двумя ними было слышно, сказала:

\- А уж ты, женишок мой, докажешь мне, что мужик настоящий. Докажешь так, что не перепутаешь.

Тут-то Василиса и перепугалась.

Князь стал кричать на Забаву - виданое ли дело, чтобы девица при всем честном народе так близко к чужому мужику подходила и о чем-то с ним шепталась? Забава, понятно, огрызнулась, что это никакой не мужик, князь пригрозил посадить ее в холодную за глупость и упрямство...

Василиса их перепалку уже не слушала. Она сделала вид, что уходит со двора, но сама стала искать любопытную дворовую девку, которая с самого начала, в толпе других княжеских домочадцев, смотрела за поединком. Девка была по виду глупа, но одета довольно нарядно и держалась поблизу княжеской племянницы - наверняка ей прислуживала. Василиса перехватила горничную и стала ей зубы заговаривать:

\- По всему видать, что ты в доме все входы-выходы знаешь. Расскажи, что за такую встречу мне Забава Путятишна приготовить решила? Я ваших русских обычаев не знаю, вдруг что не так сделаю - а я не хочу ее обидеть неуважением.

\- А это ты, посол Вакиль Вазирович, не волнуйся - это ничего страшного, наоборот, сам удовольствие получишь и проучишь Забаву Путятишну. Она хочет баньку истопить, да на стати твои мужские полюбоваться, а потом и самой их на себе опробовать. Охоча она до этого дела, хоть и девица невенчанная, а потому делает тишком, но слуги-то все знают.

\- А что ж ты, служанка, хозяйку свою продаешь?

Девка смутилась, но ответила с обидой:

\- Потому что жадная Забава Путятишна. Если положит глаз на мужика, для себя бережет, с верными служанками не делится. Вот хоть вчера - все рассуждала, что тебя в постели проверить надо, и уж я просилась меня послать к тебе в шатер, а она ни в какую - сама, говорит, все устрою. А ведь ты, Вакиль Вазирович, такой видный мужчина, да еще и такой великий борец оказался! Может, не будешь ждать до завтра, может, со мною докажешь, что мужик?

Служанка приосанилась и заулыбалась. Василиса же, наоборот, помрачнела.

\- У меня девяносто девять жен одна другой краше, мне и Забава-то Путятишна только для ровного счета нужна. Неужто ты думаешь, что я позарюсь на чумазую служанку, да еще такой позор позволю, чтобы эта служанка перед князем хвастала, что в постели моей побывала? Да что твое слово может стоить, кто тебе поверит, что б ты ни сказала?

\- За что ж ты так? - в слезах спросила девица. - И правду ведь говорят, что все татары злые!

Девушка убежала, а Василиса крепко задумалась. Князь со своими проверками молодецкой удали мог испытывать ее хоть до конца света, Василиса бы нашла способ выкрутиться. Но Забава опять оказалась всех прозорливее, решила не ходить вокруг да около, а установить пол непонятного посланника самым непосредственным образом. И тут уже навести тень на плетень и выставить себя тем, кем она не есть на самом деле, Василисе будет гораздо труднее.

***

Бишбуляк понял, что дело плохо, как только Василиса вернулась. Даже приклеенные усики, кажется, тоскливо обвисли.

\- Что ты такая невеселая, Ставрова жена? Или князь тебе новую задачу задал?

\- Задал - из лука пострелять. Но не князь моя главная печаль, а Забава Путятишна. Хочет она меня в баньке попарить, а после моей мужской силой попользоваться.

\- Ой, вот это беда так беда. И ведь говорил же я тебе - татарин из тебя, как из меня резвый скакун! Надо вместо тебя Назыра послать. Он одного с тобой роста, а мы, татары, для вас русских все на одно лицо.

\- Для русских - может быть, а только Забава Путятишна тогда выходит не русская, злыдня подколодная. Если она в один миг во мне бабью сущность разглядела, рассмотрела всю до самых пальцев со следами от колец - думаешь, она подмены не заметит? Еще и как заметит. Нет, надо мне самой как-то отбрехаться.

\- Да как ты отбрешешься? Как ты из себя мужика-то изобразишь? Мужика мужиком хуй делает, а как ты его к себе пристегнешь?

\- На этот счет есть у меня одна мысль. Вот что, Бишбуляк Касымович, давай поедим побыстрее, а после я в город пойду.

Они быстренько пообедали, и Василиса пошла наряжаться для выхода в город. Оделась она не в нарядное посольское платье, а в свой обычный сарафан. Отмыла лицо, как могла, повязала голову двумя платками, чтобы скрыть отсутствие косы, и побежала на рынок.

\- Эй, ты куда собралась? - крикнул ей вслед Бишбуляк. - А как же из лука пострелять, поупражняться?

Василиса на миг обернулась и сверкнула улыбкой:

\- А вот за это ты, Бишбуляк Касымович, не переживай!

И побежала дальше, только пятки мелькали.

На рынке Василиса пошла искать деревянную утварь. Василиса знала наперед, что нужную ей штуку она не сможет купить готовую, придется заказывать, а потому смотрела на качество, искала мастера. Сильно сложную красоту - резные ларцы, зеркала - она не смотрела. Даже если мастер окажется не за горами, торговец его не выдаст - побоится, что переманят. Поэтому Василиса смотрела вещи попроще - скалки, веретена, ложки, которыми сами мастеровые и торговали чаще всего. И таки нашла нужного ложечника - зеленый совсем парнишка продавал липовые ложки. Все они были ровненькие, одна в одну, и гладенькие. Василиса провела пальчиками по черенку - ничем не укололась, ни за что не зацепилась.

\- Какие справные ложки! - похвалила она. - А кто ж их делает?

\- Я делаю! - гордо сказал малец.

\- Врешь, - тут же ответила Василиса. - Ты только учишься, от тебя здесь дай бог одна ложка из десяти. Вон у тебя все руки в порезах, а это работа умелого мастера - он уже давно научился обращаться с инструментом. Так что, тебя батька или дед послал торговать?

\- Дед, - буркнул разоблаченный хвастун. - А я здесь три свои ложки продаю, а не одну.

\- О, ну это совсем другое дело, если не мастер, так подмастерье! - сделав честные глаза, похвалила Василиса мальчишку. - Но у меня дело к твоему деду есть. Как его по имени-батюшке зовут, где ваш дом стоит?

\- Зовут его Савельян Жданович, дом наш по Верхнему Валу, третий с конца. А вы, тетенька, сами кто будете? А что вам от деда надобно?

\- Зовут меня Забава Васильевна, - Василиса и сама не знала, с чего вдруг, называясь ложным именем, она так причудливо скрестила себя со своей первой врагиней. - А дело у меня к деду, а не к тебе - так что не суй свой нос, куда не просят.

С этими словами она легонько щелкнула мальца по конопатому носику и пошла с рынка.

Спросив дорогу, она быстро нашла и Верхний Вал, и дом резчика. Савельян Жданович оказался добрым благообразным стариком, седым как лунь. Василиса при виде его слегка оробела, изложить свою просьбу прямо язык не повернулся, поэтому она приступила к делу в обход:

\- Дедушка Савельян Жданович, хочу я тебя попросить одну штуку мне смастерить. Такую палочку, чтобы круглая была, ну может чуть сплюснутая, толщиной три четверти вершка, длиной четыре вершка. И чтобы сверху у палочки была шишечка, как шапочка у сморчка, и чуть потолще палочки - ну пусть будет с вершок.

\- Хуй, стало быть, - сразу же верно понял Василису мастер.

\- Ну да, - как ни в чем ни бывало согласилась Василиса, надеясь, что в полумраке хаты не видно, как она краснеет. - И чтобы дырочки в нем были с корневой стороны, чтобы шнурок привязать можно.

\- Зачем тебе шнурок? Ты его что, на себя надевать собралась? Пристяжных хуев у меня еще не заказывали!

Тут Василиса уже не смогла храбриться, опустила глаза, и только тихонько взмолилась:

\- Очень надо, дедушка. Поверь, совсем не для блажи.

\- Ну, мое дело - сострогать, а уж куда ты эту штуку потом денешь - не моя забота, - не стал спорить мастер. - Хотя постой - ты его по правде с другой бабой собралась применить?

\- Не знаю, может и придется. Сделай его гладеньким. Я потому твои ложки на рынке углядела, что за них не занозишься.

\- Ишь ты, сметливая какая. А яиц тебе рядом с хуем не вырезать разве?

Василиса задумалась.

\- Нет, не надо. Настоящие яйца болтаются, а деревянные зачем? Да и не увидит их никто.

\- А хуй, стало быть, увидят.

\- На это вся надежда, - вздохнула Василиса.

Мастер покосился на странную гостью, но, как и обещал, не стал ничего спрашивать.

\- Вот еще, дедушка - мне эта штука дозарезу к завтрему нужна. Успеешь?

\- Отчего ж не успеть, прям сейчас и сделаю, ты тут можешь посидеть. А возьму я с тебя... - тут мастер хитро прищурился и заломил такую цену, что Василиса ахнула.

И бросилась торговаться. Но не тут-то было - Савельян Жданович смекнул, что Василисе деваться некуда, и стоял на своем. Василиса слишком долго занималась торговым делом, чтобы знать, когда надо отступить. Так почти ничего и не выторговав, она согласилась на грабительскую цену, напомнив себе, что выйдет все равно куда дешевле, чем потеря всего их со Ставром нажитого добра, если у нее дело не выгорит. Чтобы не скучать, ожидая, она вызвалась помочь по хозяйству. Мастер велел ей прясть, и пока он возился с липовой чурочкой, которой, возможно, придется ублажать Забаву, Василиса напряла здоровенный клубок ровной прочной нити - и выторговала за него сбавление цены на пятую часть.

\- Ну вот, готово! - сказал мастер после трех часов работы и подал Василисе законченную деревяшку.

По форме вышло очень похоже, а вот с размерами Савельян Жданович не угадал - чуть переборщил. Но не так, чтобы сильно - во всяком случае, если дойдет до дела, этой сучке драной не должно быть больно - а жаль! К основанию была плашмя приделана треугольная дощечка, в ней-то и провернуты дырочки для шнурка.

\- Подложишь тряпочку какую и приложишь к срамному месту.

Василиса попыталась прикинуть, как это будет, прислонила к себе хуй.

\- Девка, не доводи до греха! - прикрикнул мастер. - Примерять эту штуку дома будешь, когда никто не увидит. Нет, ну это ж надо - пристяжной хуй! Кому расскажи - не поверят.

\- Дедушка, а вот рассказывать никому не надо, - серьезно сказала Василиса. - Ты правильно сделал, что не спросил, зачем мне такая штука, меньше знаешь - крепче спишь. Но ежели начнешь хвастать, что ты ее смастерил, как бы оно против тебя не обернулось.

\- Да знаю, знаю я - замахал на нее руками мастер. - Да и кому я расскажу? Я ж ведь и говорю - не поверят. Ну, ступай себе с богом, а это вот возьми в подарок. С яйцами оно все-таки лучше.

С этими словами мастер протянул ей еще один деревянный хуй, очертаниями похожий на первый, но только поменьше, да внизу украшенный парой яиц. Василиса развернула деревяшку - она оказалась ложкой, яйца были полые внутри и служили ложкиной чашечкой.

\- Спасибо, Савельян Жданович, - растроганно поблагодарила Василиса. - И правда будет память. Спасибо тебе за работу - ты меня из беды огромной выручил. Прощай!

***

Василиса завернула покупку в тряпицу, чтобы не дай бог не увидел никто из прохожих, и побежала к своему шатру, где ее уже поджидал Бишбуляк с луком и стрелами.

\- Ты, Ставрова жена, хоть и боишься Забавы Путятишны, а все ж таки прежде того должна бояться стрельбищ. Признавайся, ты хоть однажды лук в руках держала?

Василиса улыбнулась, надела наручи прямо поверх женской рубашки, взяла в руки лук. Лук был татарский, короче и легче русского. Стрелы добрые, с каленой головкой. Василиса встала наизготовку и привычно махнула рукой, забрасывая косы за спину. Рука только отмахнула пустой воздух. Василисе стало вдруг так больно, так жаль своей потерянной красы, что слезы навернулись на глаза. Бишбуляк, который много раз видел, как Василиса забрасывала косы за спину, понял, зачем она сейчас взмахнула и почему такая грустная. Он вздохнул и отвернулся, давая ей время прийти в себя.

Но Василиса встряхнула босой головой, сбрасывая с себя грусть, натянула лук и выпустила стрелу. Чтобы пристреляться к новому луку, ей понадобилось два выстрела. Остальные три стрелы кучно легли в центр щита, который ей повесили вместо мишени.

\- Держала я лук в руках, Бишбуляк Касымович. У батюшки моего, знаменитого богатыря Микулы Селяниновича, было три дочки и ни одного сына. Вот и присудил батюшка - коль не могу сына богатырем воспитать, так хоть часть воинских умений дочкам передам. Врукопашную женщине против мужчины не выстоять, поэтому и учил нас не столько бороться, сколько уворачиваться да бежать за подмогой. А вот из лука всякая баба может стрелять, тут послаблений не было. Так что за княжеское испытание на стрельбищах ты не бойся.

Бишбуляк с уважением посмотрел на мишень. Но не был бы сам собой вредный татарин, если б не вернул тут же Василису с небес на землю.

\- Уговорила, князя можно не бояться. А княжью племянницу? Как ты к себе хуй приставишь?

\- Да вот сейчас буду пробовать, - сказала Василиса и показала добытую деревяшку.

У Бишбуляка, когда он понял, что к чему, аж глаза на лоб полезли, а потом от хохота живот свело:

\- Ох, Ставрова жена! Верно твой муж тебя хвалил - всех вокруг пальца обведешь! Ты ровно кошка - как тебя ни брось, все на четыре лапы становишься.

\- Дай-то бог, Бишбуляк Касымович. Муж-то мой, Ставр Годинович, обещал, что я князя с боярами вокруг пальца обведу. Только кто ж знал, что злее всех окажется девка на выданье, что живет в доме князя сиротой?

***

На следующее утро на стрельбище все вышло, как надо - Василиса так поразила князя своей меткостью, что по приезде в город тот первым делом бросился к Забаве:

\- Волос-то у тебя долог, а ум короток - посол-то так стрелял, как мы не видывали! Стоял деревянный круг, а в самой серединке ножичек - так все мои стрелки, добрые молодцы, в круг попали - а ханский посол в самый ножичек, раскололась стрелка на две половинки! И как ты только могла подумать...

\- Ну что ж, дядюшка, молодец он, грозный посол Вакиль Вазирович. А не угодно ли вам, после забав молодецких, в баньке попариться? Натопила я баньку жарко, только вас дожидается.

\- Отчего ж не попариться, баня - дело доброе! - с готовностью подхватила Василиса. - Пошли в баньку, не откладывая.

Если Забава и удивилась такой прыти, то не подала виду. Она окликнула дядю, но тот отмахнулся, занятый разговором с каким-то боярином - после, мол, приду. На это у Василисы и был весь расчет. Она прошмыгнула в баню, отослала сунувшуюся было Забаву со словами "нечего девицам на голых мужиков смотреть" - та попробовала фыркнуть в ответ, но Василиса захлопнула дверь перед ее носом. Хоть пять минут, а для дела выгадает.

Василиса бегом разделась, ополоснулась, натерлась мылом, похлопала себя веником, ополоснулась совсем - и приступила к тайному своему делу, стала привешивать хуй. Сквозь дырочку привязаны были не шнурки, а скатанные в слабый жгут мягкие тряпочки - Бишбуляк ей сразу же сказал, что по-другому она просто вся изрежется. Оно и с тряпочками жало-давило, а если завязки ослабить, то начинался нестояк у деревянного хуя - он медленно сползал вниз. Василиса вчера весь вечер примеривала приспособу на себя и так, и этак, чтобы в тот момент, когда у нее будут считанные минуты в бане в одиночестве, знать, с какой силой завязки затягивать. Поэтому сейчас она быстренько повесила хуй в полустоячем состоянии и прикрыла его рубахой. Получилось, что вроде как заметно, что там что-то есть, но и не торчит. Даст бог, Забава это увидит и отстанет.

В дверь постучали. Раздался голос Забавы:

\- Ай ты грозный посол, Вакиль Вазирович, открой дверь, я тебе квасу принесла.

Василиса приоткрыла дверь, Забава ужом прошмыгнула в баню.

\- А что ж это ты, Вакиль Вазирович, до сей поры не разделся?

\- Это я не сполна оделся. Помылся я уже.

\- Ох и быстр же ты париться!

\- Это ваше дело - мыться по-домашнему, а мое - по-походному. Ладно, спасибо за баньку и за угощение, а теперь мне охота с князем поговорить про дело.

\- Ну зачем же после бани и сразу о делах, - заворковала Забава, надвигаясь на Василису. - После баньки самое то - поваляться-понежиться, да и ты, я смотрю, виду моему радуешься.

Тут Забава стрельнула глазами на низ василисиной рубахи, указывая как раз на ту картинку, над сотворением которой Василиса так истово трудилась.

\- А чего ж твоему виду не радоваться - ты девка красивая. Только мы с тобой пока не муж да жена. Вот сыграем сыадебку - будем в постели баловаться.

\- Э нет, посол Вакиль Вазирович, так дело не пойдет. Ты сначала со мной в постельке поваляешься, покажешь, что умеешь, и только потом я за тебя замуж пойду.

Говоря это, Забава стояла, уперев руки в боки и на полголовы возвышаясь над Василисой, и явным образом не шутила. У Василисы аж дыхание перехватило от такой наглости.

\- Да в своем ли ты уме, девка? Порядочная девица себя блюдет, до свадьбы по мужикам не шастает!

\- Я - княжья племянница. Меня берут не за целку и даже не за красу, а за приданное и милость дядюшкину. За такую выгоду, что я приношу, мне по справедливости и свой кусок положен. А мне нужен справный муж, хороший в ночном деле!

Глаза Забавы сверкали, было ясно, что она не отступит. "Вот ведь стерва, умеет торговаться!" - невольно восхитилась Василиса. Однако, по всему выходило, что только потрясти оружием и напугать противницу у Василисы не получилось, надо было воевать всерьез. Василиса оглядела стоящую перед собой девку - дородную, грудастую, румяные щеки пылали, синие глаза сверкали. Упертые в бока руки собрали сарафан - стало видно, какие у Забавы пышные бедра. При мысли, что сейчас ей придется выебать всю эту телесную пышность, у Василисы незнамо по какой причине приятно потяжелело внизу живота. "Хуй-то деревянный, а не живой, я ж ничего не почувствую!" - попыталась осадить себя Василиса, но не помогло.

\- У нас говорят - из самых норовистых жеребят получаются самые верные кони, - на ходу попыталась сочинить Василиса мудрость вроде тех, которыми ее одаривал Бишбуляк. - Хоть и норовистая ты кобылка, а только я тебя объезжу. Охота тебе с меня еблю стребовать - изволь, но это первый и последний раз, когда она по твоему, а не по моему хотению.

\- Тогда пошли ко мне в светелку, сюда сейчас дядюшка придет мыться, - радостно выдохнула повеселевшая Забава.

Василиса быстренько натянула на себя штаны, и Забава повела ее сначала через задний двор в княжий терем, потом по лестницам-переходам в свою светелку - Василиса за время не такого уж и долгого пути прокляла все на свете. Деревяшка между ног мешала на каждом шагу и превратила ее в хромоногую калеку. У природных мужиков, наверное, все было не так сложно, но, с другой стороны, теперь Василиса поняла, отчего они ходят враскоряку и сидят, раздвинув ноги шире распахнутых ворот. "Сидит - коленки вместе жмет", - вспомнила Василиса подслушанные вчера слова Забавы о себе и снова сквозь злость невольно похвалила приметливость врагини.

Они дошли в светелку, где скучала без дела давешняя горничная - девка испуганно глянула что на хозяйку, что на обидевшего ее татарина, и тихонько пискнула.

\- Никого не пускай и сама сиди как мышь, чтоб ни звука, - приказала Забава и открыла дверь в свою спаленку.

Ежели Василиса ожидала увидеть княжеские хоромы, то она ошибалась. Спальня у Забавы была маленькая, с закрытыми ставнями окошком и только одной горящей лампадкой под образом - даже сейчас, посреди дня, было темно, что Василисе было сильно на руку.

Забава одним махом скинула с себя сарафан с рубашкой и поторопила Василису:

\- Что ж посол, раздевайся!

\- Негоже незамужней девке на голого мужика пялиться.

\- Али ты дурак, посол? Ты ж меня ебать собрался!

\- А смотреть все равно нельзя. Отвернись и раком встань.

Забава покачала головой, но послушалась.

Василиса, не раздеваясь, приспустила портки, подтянула хуй в стоячее положение и подошла к выставленной перед ней пышной белой заднице. Не удержавшись, она звонко шлепнула Забаву.

\- Ай, ты чего?

\- Не смотри, говорю!

За ударом последовала ласка. Василиса поглаживала мягкие круглые ягодицы, а сама рассматривала выглядывающий между ног женский орган, пытаясь сложить в мозгу эту картинку и воспоминания о том, как она любилась с мужем. Конечно, Василиса и прежде видела голых баб - в бане или еще по какому поводу - но тех голых баб она видела целиком, внизу живота замечала разве что кустик волос, а себя да дочку знала наощупь. Смотреть вот так на пизду раньше не доводилось. Василиса осторожно раздвинула срамные губы - красная, будто рана, плоть внутри испугала. Василиса попробовала просунуть палец посерединке между всех складок - не просто вошел, прямо таки скользнул внутрь, Забава будто подалась ей навстречу, но тут же разочарованно вздохнула - одного пальца ей было мало, и не почувствуешь толком.

\- Ну что ты там возишься, давай уже, - Забава снова сердито обернулась.

\- Не смотри, сказал же уже! - с удовольствием ответила Василиса, еще раз шлепнув непослушную девку.

А после подхватила деревянный хуй и ткнула им в нужное место.

Забава охнула. Василиса нажала - поперечная дощечка не поймешь то ли больно, то ли приятно надавила на лобок - и хуй почти до основания втиснулся в тело Забавы.

\- Ох... - удивленно выдохнула Василиса.

Забава в ответ старательно застонала. Василиса качнулась взад-вперед - натянувшиеся тесемки и давящая дощечка показали, что ебля будет нелегким испытанием.

Забава все стонала, но Василиса ей не верила - так стонут для порядка, а не от страсти. "Да что ж мы, как дуры, обе мучаемся?" - подумала Василиса, а вслух сказала:

\- Не старайся, меня не обманешь. Потерпи, сейчас я к тебе приноровлюсь. Как тебе лучше-то будет? Вот так? Вот так? Вот так... Вот так тебе нравится, сучка ты драная...

Словами Забава ей так и не ответила, но отвечала телом и отвечала голосом. Василиса чутко слушала малейшее шевеление тела Забавы, малейший изгиб, и двигала хуем так, как того хотелось девке. Она поймала ладонями болтавшиеся тяжелые груди, пропустила соски между пальцами, прихватила, нежно смяла округлую мягкость. Забава уже голосила не за страх, а за совесть - вот этому Василиса верила. И сама тяжело дышала и постанывала - ебля завела ее не на шутку, и Василиса как могла, терлась об дощечку в основании хуя, мысленно сетуя, что все неудобно и как следует не пробирает.

Вот Забава совсем уж тоненько закричала, задрожала - кончила. Василиса на ослабевших ногах отступила на шаг, отвернулась, сунула проклятую деревяшку вниз и стала завязываться. Пот заливал глаза, да и рубашка была насквозь мокрая - прям хоть по новой в баньке обмывайся.

\- Ну что, девка, распробовала мужика? А теперь мне надо с князем поговорить. 

Василиса смогла сделать шаг, но не дальше. Потому что Забава выскочила перед ней и ухватила ее сквозь рубашку, сквозь штаны, прямо за деревянный хуй.

\- А ну отвязывай, а то сейчас с корнем оторву!

\- Раз такая умная, то сама и отвязывай, - устало отказала Василиса.

После всего пережитого у нее уже сил не было врать дальше. Забава сделала, как ей сказали: нащупала сзади узел, размотала завязки, вытащила из василисиных штанов деревяшку.

\- Батюшки светы, это где ж ты такую штуку взяла?

\- Мастера нашла, сделал.

\- Для меня, что ли?

\- А кого еще заботило, чего у меня в штанах не хватает?

\- Ну, уважила, - Забава засмеялась. - Таких подарков мне еще не делали.

\- Ты ж ведь мне поверила уже, - тоскливо сказала Василиса. 

\- Поверила. Как в баньке увидела, почти поверила. А когда ты засадила со всей дури, поверила совсем.

\- Когда ж я себя выдала?

Забава, все еще голая, в одном только забытом кокошнике, сложила руки на груди и лукаво глянула на Василису.

\- Знаешь, сколько я мужиков через себя пропустила? Тебе и не снилось. Татар, правда, не было, но у горничной татарин был - рассказывала, еще хлеще русских будут. И ни один мужик ни разу не задумался, честно или притворно я голосила. А ты сразу почуяла. И всю дорогу ты только обо мне думала, как меня ублажить. Мужики так не делают.

\- Вот оно, значит, как у тебя с мужиками, - задумчиво сказала Василиса, садясь на кровать - ноги совсем не держали.

\- А твой Ставр, выходит, не такой? - сообразила Забава. - Что ж, за таким я бы тоже и на тот свет отправилась выручать.

\- Ты уже догадалась, кто я такая?

\- А что тут долго гадать? Стоило Ставру Годиновичу перед князем похвалиться умной молодой женой и попасть в темницу, как тут объявляется какая-то баба в мужском татарском платье да начинает врать про дань. Кто еще так станет делать, как не Ставрова жена, Василиса Микулишна? Тем паче ты посольство в Чернигов с полдороги баснями развернула. 

\- Что ж ты князю про меня не сказала?

\- Сказала. Только станет он меня слушать. "Волос долог, да ум короток, как ты могла такого молодца - борца да стрельца - бабой обозвать". Как ты со стрелами-то выкрутилась, кстати? С борьбой-то я видела - стравила Хапиловых между собой. А со стрелами? Заранее половинки подбросила?

Василиса усмехнулась:

\- С луком мне выкручиваться не надо - я с малых лет белке в глаз бью, с отцом на охоту хожу. И бороться я так-сяк могу. Была б моя воля, показала бы тебе, как умею - оттаскала бы за косы да налупила бы всю задницу!

Последние слова прозвучали совсем горько и зло - такая обида взяла Василису за все напрасные труды. Обида на эту злую изнеженную ведьму, которая сидит в своем тереме, разжирела на дармовых харчах и ради забавы испортила Василисе все дело.

Ведьма-то, впрочем, не стала злиться в ответ, напротив, улыбнулась, присела на кровать рядом и поцеловала Василису в губы.

\- Ты что это? - спросила озадаченная Василиса.

\- Не стану я тебя выдавать, не бойся. Ублажила ты меня, душу потешила. Помогу тебе выручить твоего мужика. Только попервой... - говоря это, Забава потянула снимать василисину рубашку. - Мужика-то я в тебе распробовала. А теперь хочу и бабу. 

\- Бабу, говоришь? - усмехнулась Василиса, давая себя раздеть. - Бабского во мне в разы меньше, чем в тебе.

И то правда - Василиса была не только меньше ростом Забавы, но и куда тоньше, да и плоская, как доска. После родов она хоть немножко округлилась, а до того вовсе можно было с мальчишкой перепутать. Но Забава сейчас смотрела на нее странно голодными глазами, а говорила и вовсе непонятные слова:

\- Врешь ты все. В тебе женская сущность в каждой часточке сидит, в каждом шаге видна, в каждом слове звучит. Будь ты даже при оружии, да побей всю дядюшкину дружину - все равно бы не поверила, что ты мужик.

\- Ты ж почти поверила.

Забава пожала плечами:

\- Я почти поверила, что ты такой странный мужик - хуй торчит, а душа бабья. По правде, так оно и оказалось. - Забава взяла в руки деревянный причандал: - Ну что, показывай, как его прилаживать.

Василиса соскользнула с постели.

\- А нет ли у тебя, - спросила она, принимая хуй из рук Забавы, - мягкого стиранного полотенца, да шелковой ленточки?

\- Полотенце вон на крючечке висит, а ленточка в шкатулке лежит. Зачем тебе, у тебя ж их не было?

\- Полотенце я тебе на задницу подстелю, чтобы меньше натирало.

\- А ленточку?

\- А ленточку я подложу на твой похотник. Чтобы больше натирало.

Василиса сложила ленточку в несколько раз, встала перед Забавой на колени и раздвинула срамные губы. Толком не зная, выйдет ли что-то из ее затеи, обложила шелком чуткую пуговку похотника. А потом уже со сноровкой, наработанной вчерашними примерками, привязала к Забаве деревянный хуй. Он стоял стоймя, словно у мужика в последней степени хотения, но Василиса, как ни силилась, даже на минуту не могла представить себе Забаву мужиком. Мешали не деревянный причандал и завязки-обвязки. Мешали пышные бедра и тяжелые белые груди. "В каждой часточке женская сущность" - дура эта Забава, не о Василисе такие слова надо говорить, а о ней самой. 

И вот сейчас это чудо-юдо, не мужик, а баба с мужским причандалом, вставит Василисе, и наклонится так, что сиськи качнутся, и можно будет снова поймать их в ладони... При мысли об этом стало жарко-жарко, и Василиса застонала и брякнулась на спину, без слов подзывая Забаву.

Та подошла, стала на коленки возле края кровати, и нацелила хуй между василисиных ног.

\- Ну, с богом!

\- Да скорее уж с чертом! - засмеялась Василиса.

\- Чур тебя! - ругнулась Забава и приступила таки к делу. Но тут же остановилась, громко охнув.

\- Да что с тобой?

\- Ленточка твоя... дело свое делает. Ох, даже чересчур...

Забава поерзала туда-сюда, стараясь и самой приноровиться, и Василису никак не поранить.

\- И как ты только с этой штукой управлялась? Сил же нет. Вот так будет удобнее, - Забава плюнула и взялась за основание хуя рукой.

\- А вот так будет еще лучше, - ответила Василиса, обнимая Забаву ногами и загребая пятками мягкую задницу.

Василиса приподнялась, потянулась руками к ненаглядным сиськам. Забава заголосила едва ли не пуще прежнего, но заодно пожаловалась:

\- Как же это так вышло... Я думала сама ебать... А все одно меня ебут. Нет уж, ты лежи... А я тебя приласкаю.

И приласкала - опрокинула Василису снова на спину, погрела ладонями маленькие грудки, и еле выступающий живот, и почти мальчишечьи бедра. А потом запустила большой палец между срамных губ, приласкать самое чуткое местечко.

\- Осторожнее... - только и попросила Василиса.

\- А то как же, - согласилась Забава, и впрямь осторожная и ласковая.

Дальше Василиса уже не помнила, что да как было, что они делали-говорили - помнила только, как тело радовалось.

\- Ох, - выдохнула она, приходя в себя и глядя на валявшуюся рядом с ней обессиленную Забаву. - Сама-то хоть кончила?

\- А то... Жуткую штуку ты смастерила - удовольствия от нее много, но как бы боли не было больше - синяков мы себе понаставили, как ходить завтра будем?

\- Ходить такие синяки не мешают, - резонно возразила Василиса. - А эту чертову приспособу забирай, все равно она мне не помогла.

\- Это как сказать, - лукаво возразила Забава. - Я ведь говорила уже - ублажила ты меня, стану за это твоей союзницей. Как ты задумала мужа выручить?

\- Думала дождаться, пока князь на пир позовет, а на пиру попросить позвать хорошего гусельника. Кто ж знал, что по твоему наущенью князь меня не за стол усадит, а будет раз за разом испытывать.

\- Хорошего гусельника, говоришь? Это Ставр Годинович, что ли, хорошо играет? А то я не слышала никогда.

\- Если услышишь - заслушаешься, лучше всех играет, - гордо похвалилась Василиса.

\- А байка про дань зачем? Вес себе набить?

\- А зачем же еще? Думала обернуть дело так, что попрошу Ставра вместо дани отдать.

Забава задумалась.

\- Хитро, да не очень: что такое дань за двенадцать лет, а что такое один человек, будь он хоть богатырь да играть умелец? Князь может и задуматься, с чего ты такие деньжищи на мужика обмениваешь, тем более я ему плешь проела рассказами, что ты женщина. Похитрее надо быть.

\- И что ж хитрость ты присоветуешь?

\- А ты женись на мне, - усмехнулась Забава. - Вот на свадьбе, на пиру, и попроси гусельника с собой отпустить - ты жених будешь, тебе не откажут.

\- Я-то сваталась, чтобы тебя позлить, а выходит - оно для дела надо, - улыбнулась Василиса. - Только князь просто так тебя не отдаст. Надо бы подбить его устроить мне еще одно испытание, но не просто так, а об заклад побиться - а тебя на кон поставить.

\- Испытание - это можно, только как же он будет тебя испытывать? - Забава опять задумалась. - Твою молодецкую удаль он проверил, еще раз проверять не станет, а биться об заклад тем более - знает, что будет ему верный проигрыш. Наверное, станет смекалку твою проверять, предложит сыграть в свою любимую игру, шахматы. Умеешь играть-то?

\- Когда-то умела, когда в отчем доме жила.

\- А как замуж вышла - разучилась? Ну-ка, посмотрим, что у тебя в памяти осталось.

Забава, так и не одеваясь, метнулась к сундуку, наклонилась что-то доставать. Василиса не утерпела, шлепнула ее по выставленному кверху голому заду.

\- Ай! Хватит уже!

\- Прикройся хоть, застудишься.

\- После.

Она достала из сундука простенькую деревянную доску и мешочек с фигурками. Плюхнула доску на кровать, быстренько расставила шахматы для игры.

\- Ну, давай!

Василиса, на ходу припоминая правила игры, робко двинула вперед пешку. Забава быстро ответила, а Василиса задумалась над следующим ходом. Через несколько таких ходов Забава сказала:

\- Ну ладно, долго играть у нас времени нет, да и ты бы все равно скоро проиграла бы. Соображаешь ты хорошо - чему тут удивляться, но только обычной твоей смелости я в игре не вижу. Заметно, что ты давно уже за шахматы не садилась - чего-то не замечаешь, над чем-то больно долго думаешь. Сядешь играть против князя сама - можешь и выиграть, можешь и проиграть.

\- А как же я сяду играть не сама? С твоей, выходит, помощью?

\- С моей, с чьей же еще. Буду я тебе тайком советы давать. Ты, перед тем, как ходить, занеси руку над нужной фигурой - только, смотри, не трогай! - и посмотри на меня, я кивну или головой покачаю. Если покачаю - надо ходить чем-то другим.

\- И чем другим? Как ты мне сможешь ход подсказать?

\- А вот как. Видишь эту клетку в правом углу, с твоей стороны ближний ряд? Пусть это будет первая клетка, из первого ряда и из первого столбца.

\- А всего у нас восемь рядов и восемь столбцов. Предлагаешь отсчитывать, где у клетки место, и на пальцах цифры показывать?

\- Вот-вот! - согласилась Забава. - Вот если, допустим, тебе надо пойти конем, который сейчас стоит в пятом ряду, в третьем столбце, я покажу...

Забава вскинула руки и показала на одной руке раскрытую пятерню, а на другой пятерню с согнутыми двумя пальцами.

Василиса расхохоталась:

\- Да про такой тайный знак все вокруг догадаются. И как ты будешь показывать шесть, семь и восемь? - Забава растерянно моргнула, явно об этом не думала. - Нет, цифры не так надо показывать, сейчас я тебя нашему торговому способу научу. Во-первых, рук не поднимай, держи их спокойно, показывай быстро, но смотри на меня, следи, чтобы я увидела. Во-вторых, поворачивай руку то ладошкой вверх, то тыльной стороной. Если тыльной стороной вверху - до пяти, если ладошкой вверх - то после шести, один палец означает шесть, два - семь, и так далее.

Василиса показала, как вертеть рукой, Забава повторила.

\- И давай запомним, чтобы не спутать - на правой руке, где у тебя синий перстень, показываешь ряды. Повтори?

\- На правой руке, где синий перстень - ряды. А на левой, стало быть...

\- Про левую сейчас не запоминай, чтоб не перепутать. Запомни только про правую, синий перстень, ряд - чтобы само неизменно в памяти возникало, а потом уже сообразишь, где ряд, а где, на другой руке, столбец.

Они поупражнялись - через пять минут уже привыкли и не путались. Забава на радостях рассмеялась и полезла обниматься-целоваться. Василиса некоторое время с ней понежничала, но потом отодвинула от себя и серьезно попросила:

\- Милая ты моя, Забава Путятишна, господом богом заклинаю - не подведи. Мне моего родного мужа выручить надо.

\- Я, Василиса Микулишна, свое слово держу, - рассердилась Забава. - Раз пообещала - сделаю.

\- Не сердись на меня, дуру глупую, - попросила прощения Василиса. - Просто боюсь я очень. Как Ставра домой не дождалась, с тех пор и боюсь.

\- Ладно, чего уж там, - примирительно пробормотала Забава. - А давай и правда уже одеваться, да выходить, дядюшка как раз должен к этому моменту в бане напариться да выйти. Ты погуляй пока по саду с полчасика, а потом князь тебя позовет - я к тому времени накручу его снова, что ты женщина, да испытать тебя надо, ну и шахматы присоветую, если он сам не догадается.

***

Василиса не знала, как Забава науськивала князя, но вышло все так, как они и сговорились - князь опять начал подкатывать с ласковыми словами и предложением позабавиться - на сей раз игрой в шахматы.

Василиса сделала вид, что осерчала:

\- Довольно, князь, пустых забав. Добро, сыграем, но не просто так.

\- Согласен я, посол, сыграть не просто так! Давай ты поставишь на кон дань за двенадцать лет.

\- Тогда ты, князь, поставь на кон Киев-град, да вдобавок племянницу свою, Забаву Путятишну.

Василиса кивнула в сторону Забавы, которая разодетая, нарумяненная и причесанная волосок к волоску стояла позади князя с привычным чванливым видом. Сложно было поверить, что с полчаса назад Забава, нагая и растрепанная, целовала Василису и, хихикая, подсказывала, как обвести князя вокруг пальца.

На краткий миг лицо Забавы ожило, она подмигнула Василисе и легонько помахала пальцами, напоминая, что будет подсказывать ходы. Василиса легонько улыбнулась в ответ, но на душе кошки скребли: Василиса не знала, может ли она довериться, не предаст ли ее новообретенная союзница.

Слуга принес резной столик, индийской работы, на него водрузили каменную доску - темные и светлые клетки были выложены разными самоцветами, ровненькими, словно водная гладь. В эту доску можно было смотреться, как в зеркало. А по краю шел узор из дивных зверей - вроде как змей, только с шипастыми головами да, кажется, крыльями. Это ж каким инструментом смогли так искусно отрезать камень? За какими же морями работают такие мастера? В Василисе при виде нового диковинного товара взыграло купеческое естество, она чуть было не бросилась спрашивать, откуда у князя такая диковина, но прикусила язык - Бишбуляк говорил, что все татары должны быть гордыми да чванливыми, словно уже все на свете повидали, любопытство Василисы могло сослужить ей плохую службу. А между тем на доску уже ставили золоченые фигурки. Белые фигурки были вырезаны из березы, а вот породу дерева на черных Василиса не опознала - больно уж темное.

Однако, шахматы ей принесли не для продажи, а для игры. Василиса снова напомнила себе правила - не сказать, чтобы она плохо играла в девичестве, в отчем доме, но она никогда особо не любила эту игру, а в Чернигове и не нашлось, с кем играть - поэтому шахматы она изрядно забыла. Хочешь-не хочешь, а придется доверяться Забаве. Одна надежда - у Василисы хватит ума сообразить, помогает ли Забава выиграть или в ловушку заводит.

Поначалу Василиса играла сама, избегая без нужды смотреть на Забаву. Они с князем обменивались ходами, которые выучивают, когда только впервые берутся за шахматы. Но вот они разменяли половину пешек и по нескольку фигур, на доске стало попросторнее - а играть стало интереснее. Князь, насколько Василиса заметила, легко увлекался, если задумывал какой маневр, плохо следил за всей доской, ходил одной-двумя фигурами, спохватываясь только в последний момент. Пару раз Василиса взглядом попросила совета у Забавы и получила одобрение своим задумкам.

Князя надо было окружать, загонять, но пока он успевал вовремя спохватиться и губил на корню все ее осторожные атаки. А еще Василисе страх как мешал княжий ферзь. Он везде поспевал - и отбить атаку ее слона, и покуситься на ее коня. У самой Василисы почему-то не получалось так летать ферзем по доске. Фигур к концу игры у нее сохранилось больше, а толку от них получалось меньше.

Василиса задумала очередной осторожный подкоп, занесла руку над слоном и спросила у Забавы одобрения. Та качнула головой - нет. Показала на пальцах цифры. Василиса отсчитала: ладья. Ну ладья и ладья, неудобно стоит, долго выводить. Забава уже показывала новые цифры - куда ходить. Василиса прикунула - все равно, чтоб вывести ладью, нужно было два хода, но второго могло не быть - княжий ферзь тут же начал бы ее ладье угрожать, для защиты пришлось бы двигать своего ферзя, да так бы они и танцевали бестолку. Но Забава со значением кивнула: ходи, не сомневайся. Василиса пошла.

Князь заметил возможную добычу, княжий ферзь встал наискосок от ладьи - если не защитить сейчас, по косой и побьют. Василиса потянулась к своему ферзю. Забава не спорила, но на пальцах снова показывала цифры. Василиса глянула - клетка была на одну левее нужной, чтобы защитить ладью, как если бы Забава неправильно сосчитала. Только Василиса так не думала. Она еще раз пригляделась и поняла, что они оба с князем, занятые беготней друг за другом, дружно проворонили. А Забава разглядела. С этой клетки Василиса ставила князю шах и мат в один ход. Помешать мог бы только княжеский ферзь, но если его приманит к себе ладья...

Василиса схватила своего ферзя, лихо стукнула им об доску, а потом глянула на дело рук своих и огорченно крякнула, будто ошиблась с ходом.

Князь довольно потер руки:

\- Нет уж, посол, походил - и все, поздно исправлять! Смотреть, куда ставишь, надо было поперед, а не после. А я вот теперь ладью скушаю! А, видишь? Съел твою красавицу!

Василиса двинула ферзя через всю доску, прямо к вражескому королю - но под защиту своего слона, который стоял без движения, кажется, с середины игры, так давно, что оба игрока про него забыли. А Забава вот помнила.

\- Что ж, князь, скушал ладью - на здоровье. А вот от меня тебе еще подарочек - шах и мат.

\- Что? - петухом вскричал князь, не понимая, как так вышло.

Он схватился за своего верного ферзя - но ферзь никак не успевал одним ходом защитить короля.

\- Ах ты! Ладьей отвлек, а сам, басурманин, мат поставил.

\- Смотреть, куда ходишь, надо поперед, а не после, - вернула Василиса князю упрек.

Князь растерянно оглянулся на жену и племянницу. Апраксия, не переменив ленивой позы, недовольно глянула в ответ, Забава от страха зажала рот рукой. Василиса поймала взгляд старательно изображавшей испуг Забавы и благодарно улыбнулась.

\- Ну ладно, - князь, кажется, немного пришел в себя, - во второй раз играем.

Но во второй раз вышло еще хуже первого. Князь разозлился из-за проигрыша, а злость в такой игре - плохой помощник. Князь торопился, пытался атаковать Василису, но не думал как следует о защите - прозевал одну за другой почти все фигуры, прозевал и полный проигрыш. В третий раз Василисе даже не понадобился совет Забавы, чтобы поставить мат почти сразу после начала игры.

\- Договаривались мы с тобой до трех побед - и вот они, все три.

Князь посерел, когда понял, что означают эти слова.

\- Что ж, посол, забирай мой Киев-град. Забирай и меня самого с моими боярами.

\- Не надобен мне ты, не надобен и Киев-град, - примирительно сказала Василиса. - И дань за двенадцать лет я тебе прощаю. Но вот чего мне хочется - так это свадьбу играть с Забавой Путятишной.

У князя был такой вид, будто его только что с того света вернули. Он оглянулся на Забаву:

\- Дык это, я ж разве против?

\- Дядюшка, да виданое ли это дело - отдавать девицу за женщину? - для порядка вполголоса затянула свою привычную песню Забава.

\- Молчи уже! - прикрикнул на нее князь. - Ты, можно сказать, целое княжество спасаешь - иди уже замуж, не упрямься.

Забава надула губы и обиженно отвернулась, да только, отворачиваясь, успела подмигнуть Василисе. Василиса насилу удержалась, чтоб не фыркнуть.

\- Стало быть, так и порешим, - сказал одураченный со всех сторон князь. - Ты, посол, иди поспи - день сегодня выдался нелегкий, столько всего случилось. А вот завтра с утречка сыграем свадебку да закатим пир горой!

\- Верно говоришь, - согласилась Василиса с князем не только на словах, но и мысленно. День сегодня и впрям непростой выдался, и князь еще и не знал всех сегодняшних приключений.

Зато Василиса про них никак не могла забыть. Накануне, когда она искала резчика, а потом, стараясь не краснеть, говорила ему, чего хочет, когда весь вечер примеривала на себя деревянный хуй, она думала только об одном - как бы половчее обмануть Забаву. Потом случилось то, что случилось, и Василиса совсем не думала. Зато теперь, когда все заботы, кажется, отложились до завтрашнего дня, уже не осталось отговорок - и Василиса казнила себя за то, что изменила мужу.

***

Она устало слезла с коня, и Бишбуляк встревоженно спросил:

\- Что, никак новая беда?

\- Нет, Бишбуляк Касымович, все хорошо. Стреляла в ножичек со ста шагов - попала. Забаву Путятишну ублажила. Князя в шахматы обыграла. Завтра женюсь, да на пиру вот найду предлог Ставра Годиновича вызвать. Все хорошо.

\- Темнишь ты что-то, Ставрова жена, - не поверил ей Бишбуляк. - Садись поешь, а потом поговорим - и не вздумай ничего утаивать.

И действительно, после ужина немного времени понадобилось Бишбуляку, чтобы выпытать у Василисы про все ее приключения.

\- И правда все хорошо - мне и поругать тебя не за что. А что ж ты тогда такая печальная?

\- Бишбуляк Касымович, а ты разве не судишь меня сейчас за то, что я мужу не верна?

\- Это как же ты ему не верна, если все ради его спасения делаешь? Или ты себя казнишь за то, что с девкой побаловалась? За это тебя судить нет надобности - тут греха нет. Вот если б ты с другим мужиком спуталась, а тем паче понесла от него - вот тогда был бы грех, и по нашим, и по вашим законам. А баба с бабой - это так, баловство. Ты меня вот давеча спрашивала, у кого сколько жен. Думаешь, у хана между женами такого не бывает? Еще и как бывает. Муж часто далеко, а если и приедет - всех не успеет обласкать. Вот жены друг другу помогают, хотя с настоящей мужской лаской эти ваши забавы не сравнить, конечно. Выкинь дурь из головы.

Но выкинуть не получалось - а все потому, что не согласна была Василиса с Бишбуляком. Женскую ласку очень даже можно было сравнить с мужской - и, по правде говоря, далеко не всякий раз с мужем Василисе было так хорошо, как с Забавой. Если б не это неземное удовольствие - наверное, Василиса относилась бы к случившемуся так же легко, как и Бишбуляк - ну, подумаешь, для дела надо было поебаться - так ведь с женщиной поебаться, не с мужчиной. С женщиной-то не считается. Только Василиса вспоминала себя, как приходила в чувство, валяясь на кровати с раздвинутыми ногами - и, вспоминая, думала, как такое может не считаться.

\- Изменила, - вынесла сама себе приговор Василиса вечером, когда они уже спать легли. - Но для дела надо было. Переживу как-нибудь, просто никому не скажу, и Бишбуляка Касымовича попрошу не рассказывать.

Дав себе этот зарок, Василиса заснула.

***

Обвенчали их не в церкви, а по народному обычаю - хоть князь-то сам языческие обычаи запрещал и искоренял. Но для этой свадьбы нашлось хорошая отговорка - посол-то, мол, татарин и нехристь, зачем же его в церкви венчать? Василиса только обрадовалась - не хватило бы ей духу пойти на такое святотатство - венчаться, будучи замужем, во второй раз, да еще венчаться с женщиной. Хотя она и понимала, что князь воду мутит не просто так, а с надеждой потом как-нибудь Забаву обратно отобрать.

\- Дядюшка мне сказал, что подождет, пока татарский муж меня обратно в Киев отошлет - никто, мол, со мной не уживется, не смогу я долго быть замужем, - тихонько пожаловалась ей обиженная Забава.

\- Жалеет он тебя, не хочет, чтоб ты пропала в Орде, вот и подстраивает потешную свадьбу. Мне он сегодня все утро рассказывал, как любит тебя, какие у тебя могучие родственники, и что примет тебя в своем доме любую - хоть замужнюю, хоть вдовую, хоть с дитем. Наводил на мысль, чтоб тебя не обижали, а вернули обратно, если что.

\- Любит или не любит, а откупиться мною он рад. Едва из штанов не выпрыгивал, когда ты предложила простить дань за то, что он отдаст меня замуж.

Тут уж возразить было нечего.

Если венчание было потешное, то свадебный пир - самый настоящий. Гости пили-ели, песни пели да говорили заздравные речи. И хвастались тоже. Василиса, как услышала первое хвастовство, сделалась мрачнее тучи - не было мочи вспоминать, во что хвастовство обошлось Ставру, и не хотелось смотреть, как оно доведет до беды очередного простака. 

Но, видать, Ставров пример многому научил княжьих гостей - хвастались те осторожно, а похвалив себя, не забывали добавить пару льстивых слов про князя. Василисе от этого стало только горше.

Всю свадьбу она сидела, как пришибленная - надоело уже вранье, и мучила вина перед сидящей рядом девкой. Пусть она не обманывала Забаву, а все равно на смех выставляла. И Василиса заодно поняла, что не такая уж и легкая жизнь была у княжьей племянницы - как и сама Василиса, Забава была куда умнее и норовистее, чем бабе положено. Но если отец и муж Василисы ее ум уважали и давали ей волю, то Забава так и чахла без дела - играла тайком в шахматы куда лучше прочих игроков, видела насквозь всех вокруг, а не могла добиться, чтобы князь ей поверил, хотя она кругом права была. Да еще и сегодня князь удружил, "похвалил" - показал, что не верит, что из Забавы выйдет хорошая жена.

Забава, кажется, услышала мысли Василисы, оглянулась на нее и спросила:

\- Что ж ты так невесел, жених мой? Или не по вкусу тебе княжье угощение?

От одного звука ее голоса огонь побежал по жилам Василисы. Она решилась: пусть вся эта свадьба лживая, и скоро Василиса признается князю и оставит Забаву если не опозоренную, так осмеянную, но напоследок она сможет подарить ей и себе немного радости. А что это грех - так в этом грехе Василиса уже виновата, хуже не будет.

\- По вкусу мне угощение, - сказала она вслух, - да только не привык я так долго праздновать. У нас в Орде в это время уже спать ложатся. Вот что, князь - вы пируйте, ешьте-пейте за наше здоровье, а мы с невестушкой моей, Забавой Путятишной, пойдем на покой.

\- Ну идите, ваше дело молодое! - хохотнул князь.

Они снова вошли в девичью Забавину спаленку, только уже не таясь. Молча разделись до рубашек, и Забава лукаво сприсила:

\- Ну что, женишок, и правда спать собрался?

Василиса, не говоря ни слова, повалила ее на кровать.

Твердый деревянный хуй, которым они и вправду наставили друг другу синяки, лежал сейчас позабытый где-то на дне забавиного сундука. Женщины обходились тем, чем их бог наградил - руками, губами и всем жарким телом. Не отставая одна от одной, они и обласкали, и обцеловали друг друга с ног до головы. Василиса дернулась было отклеить накладные усы, но Забава ее остановила - кто его знает, как завтра получится их обратно приставить? Вот так и провела Василиса жаркую ночь - голой бабой с накладными усами, которыми она щекотала свою полюбовницу при поцелуях.  
Кто из них первой придумал поцеловать другую в самом заветном месте - неведомо, но сделать так первой успела Забава. А Василиса бессильно смотрела на голову княжьей племянницы между своих ног, и могла только выть, как дикий зверь, от того, что язык Забавы вытворял с ее, василисиным, похотником.

\- В жизни б не подумала, что буду чужой срам целовать, - сказала Забава, когда они уже немного успокоились. - А сейчас вот думаю - вечно бы тем и занималась.

\- Язык заболит, - съехидничала Василиса.

\- Возьми меня замуж, по-настоящему, - тихо попросила Забава.

Василиса вспомнила слова Бишбуляка - что плохо придется, когда Забава захочет за нее замуж по-настоящему. Хитромудрый татарин все знал наперед.

\- Дура, - ласково сказала Василиса. - Я ж уже замужем.

\- Была б я дурой, вместе с князем и боярами считала бы тебя сейчас грозным татарским послом. И верила бы, что ты и вправду меня замуж берешь. Может, и лучше было бы, если б я дурой была.

\- Тогда б ничего между нами не было бы.

Забава открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумала, покачала головой и сказала:

\- Тогда хорошо, что я не дура. Плохо только, что и ума во мне немного, иначе не просила бы.

У Василисы сердце сжалось от жалости. Она потянула к себе Забаву за плечи, уложила рядом с собой.

\- У нас дочка, - словно прося прощения, сказала Василиса. - И я всю жизнь от него ничего, кроме добра, не видела. И куда я тебя дену? Привезу домой, в Чернигов? Там не княжеский терем, там работать надо с утра до ночи, хозяин ты или не хозяин. И без мужика - доброго и сильного - бабе жить плохо...

\- Любишь ты его, - перебила ее Забава. - Любишь, хоть и кувыркаешься сейчас со мной. Даже волос ради него не пожалела.

\- Люблю, - просто согласилась Василиса. Обняла покрепче, поцеловала в губы и прошептала: - Только и тебя я никогда не забуду. Ты мой единый грех против мужа, сладкий грех.

Василиса, не переставая целовать, сползла вниз, до заветного места, и скоро настала очередь Забавы голосить от невыносимой сладости.

Угомонились они только под утро. Василиса растолкала засыпающую Забаву, заставила надеть рубашку, насилу оделась сама - она, кажется, уже ни ногой, ни рукой пошевелить не могла. И язык распух. И еще кое-что.

\- Дай бог мне когда-нибудь такого встретить, - ни с того, ни с сего сказала Забава.

\- Какого такого? - сонно отозвалась Василиса.

\- Такого, какого полюблю. Доброго, сильного. И чтобы мужиком был.

Последние слова тревожно отозвались в мозгу Василисы. Но она не стала раздумывать, что не так - уже спала.

***

Зачем перед сном Василиса пыталась навести приличия, непонятно - с утра ее разбудила давешняя горничная и, шипя от ненависти, обругала последними словами:

\- Ах ты змеюка подколодная, сучка лживая, самозванка без роду-без племени! Развратница дьявольская, всех обманула, а хозяйке моей голову заморочила и к противоестественному блуду принудила! А ну как я про тебя все князю расскажу?

\- Вырвет князь тебе язык за клевету бесстыжую. А я еще припомню, как ты меня соблазнить пыталась, Забаву хаяла и вместо нее просилась замуж. И хозяйка твоя первым делом от тебя откажется. А то и вовсе по-тихому удавит тебя сейчас вместе со мной, стоит мне только кликнуть.

\- Дрянь ты бесстыжая, чтоб у тебя руки-ноги отсохли, глаза вытекли, а язык распух и задушил! Ладно бы хоть и правда мужиком была - а то баба! Баба! А туда же, в постель к Забаве Путятишне влезла! Стыда на вас никакого нет - срамные места целовать да облизывать!

\- Да ты, никак, всю ночь подслушивала да подсматривала? Небось вся на завидки изошла?

Девка вспыхнула, яснее слов давая понять, насколько Василиса права.

\- Дура ты, девка, и счастья своего не видишь. Я-то уеду, а ты останешься, - бесстыдно намекнула Василиса. - А насчет сболтнуть кому про то, что здесь было - лучше сразу сама себе язык подрежь. Мы с Забавой отбрешемся, а тебе не жить.

Горничная дико глянула на Василису, но подумала и присмирела. Только прошипела напоследок:

\- Это ты верно говоришь - забирай своего мужика и катись отсюда к чертовой матери, чем быстрее, тем лучше.

С этими словами она выскочила за дверь.

\- Ну куда она понеслась, а одевать меня кто будет? - раздался слева от Василисы сонный голос Забавы. - Вот чего ты мне все время горничную обижаешь? Прошлый раз ревела целый вечер, чуть меня соплями не измазала. А сейчас, небось, по новой начнет.

\- Дрянь она последняя, твоя горничная. Избавилась бы ты от нее, а то накличет на тебя беду.

\- Она со мной уже пять лет, и если б хотела погубить - давно бы могла. Это она тебя пугала, врала - сама же видишь, ревнует. Может и правда, как ты советовала, приласкаю ее теперь.

\- Прости меня за эти слова, - Василисе стало стыдно. - Сказала, не подумав.

\- За эти слова тебе прощения просить не надо, это дельный совет. Прощения проси за то, что не хочешь меня совсем увезти - но ведь тут ты не передумаешь. 

У Василисы сердце разрывалось на части. Но Забава улыбнулась и сказала вдруг, противореча своим прежним словам:

\- Я тебя не виню, да и права у меня нет о таком просить. Расставаться только горько.

\- Мне тоже.

Они поцеловались, и еще, и еще - не могли перестать, не могли объятий разомкнуть.

\- Ладно, ладно, будет! - в какой-то миг воскликнула Забава, сбрасывая с себя руки Василисы. - Перед смертью не надышишься. Пойдем уже пировать дальше, будем твоего мужика наконец выручать.

***

Пир, кажется, гудел всю ночь. Одни упившиеся в усмерть гости спали прямо за столом, другие едва не на четвереньках выползали из палаты, чтобы свалиться где-нибудь на травке прямо перед крыльцом. Некоторые разумники, как и жених с невестой, успели отдохнуть и теперь умытые, чистенькие возвращались гулять свадьбу дальше, а их хмельные соседи за столом с торжеством рассказывали, какую великую потеху разумники пропустили, уйдя ночью.

Сам князь, в сбившемся набок княжеском венце, явно сидел тут всю ночь, однако смог неплохо выспаться - кто-то из заботивых слуг принес ему подушечку под голову и накрыл шубой. Когда входили молодые, князь как раз продирал глаза.

\- Ой, а вот и жених с невестой! Ну что, Забава, убедилась, что муж у тебя - самый настоящий мужик?

Забава грустно глянула на Василису и сказала:

\- Знаю только, что муж мой храпеть горазд, да заснуть может, как только голову на подушку положет.

Князь удивленно воззрился на Василису:

\- Что ж это ты, посол, так жениться хотел, а как дошло до дела - невесты не тронул?

\- Сейчас мы, князь, по вашим обычаям свадьбу играем, а когда приедем в Орду - сыграем по нашим. Вот тогда и слюбимся мы с твоей племянницей, а кровавую тряпку я возле юрты повешу, чтоб все знали, что новая жена у меня - девица.

У Забавы от этой речи глаза на лоб полезли, а князь как-то хитро улыбнулся - видать, знал о похождениях своей племянницы больше, чем она надеялась.

\- Ваши обычаи - это хорошо, но ты главное помни - если Забава тебе не угодит, ты ее обратно отошли, а то ведь есть кому за нее заступиться.

Очередное увещевание, которое звучало бы весомее, если бы князь хотя бы пообещал дать Забаве в сопровождение десяток воинов. А так - увезут девицу, которая не девица, в неведомую даль, и что помешает разгневанному мужу убить негодную жену, когда он поймет, что его обманули? Пустые угрозы далекого русского князя? Василиса снова от души пожалела Забаву. Но как ей помочь, не знала.

Молодые уселись за стол на почетное место. Василиса была как на иголках - вот-вот она должна была достичь своей цели, выручить мужа. И расстаться с Забавой. Меньше всего ей сейчас хотелось праздновать, кусок в горло не лез, да и напоминало все это застолье только об одном - об обмане, который Василиса затеяла, а теперь уже сама в нем запуталась.

Забава сидела рядом, вроде бы такая же как всегда - красивая и надменная, но за эти дни Василиса уже научилась понимать, что у Забавы на сердце - а было ей очень грустно, очень невесело.

Князь сказал речь в честь молодых, раздались крики "горько". Василиса и Забава поднялись, жених потянулся к невесте целоваться - для чего Василисе пришлось подняться на цыпочки, кто-то из гостей даже засмеялся. Невеста позволила к себе прикоснуться губами и тут же отвернулась. Князь недовольно крякнул - подумал, что упрямая племянница стоит на своем, не хочет целоваться с женихом, которого считает женщиной, но Василиса понимала, что Забава не позволяет прикоснуться к себе по другой причине - если б они поцеловались у всех на глазах, непременно себя бы выдали, и никакая ложь не смогла бы их спасти.

Молодые сели, не глядя друг на друга. Князь посмотрел на них, недовольно прищурился, да и сказал напрямик:

\- Что-то вы на своей свадьбе гуляете, а вид как на похоронах. Чего Забава дурит, я знаю, а ты, жених, чем недоволен? Как мне тебя развеселить?

Сколько дней уже ждала Василиса таких слов. Вот сейчас и сможет она вызвать Ставра. Но на краткий миг ее охватил соблазн сказать: "Все хорошо на твоем пиру, князь, и угощением я доволен, и почестями, а только хочется мне скорее домой с молодой женой". После чего схватить девицу в охапку, вскочить на доброго коня, да ускакать, чтоб только пыль столбом стояла.

Картина представилась Василисе как вживую - и пропала. Не могла она ради минутной блажи предать человека, которого любила долгие годы.

Поэтому ответила князю так, как с самого начала собиралась и наизусть вызубрила:

\- Что-то тоскливо мне, князь, невесело. Не гусляры у тебя, не песельники - волки воют. Вот кабы позвал ты сюда хорошего гусляра! Слышал я, что Ставр Годинович, который у тебя в погребе сидит, славится своей игрой. Позови-ка ты его.

Князь замялся.

\- Понимаешь, посол, прогневал Ставр меня сильно...

\- Так прогневал, что ты ему руки велел отрубить?

\- Господь с тобой, что за ужасы ты говоришь! - замахал князь руками. - Цел он, просто на хлебе и воде сидит.

\- Ну раз с руками, значит играть сможет. Прикажи привести, потом обратно под замок посадишь.

\- Ну, раз ты так говоришь...

Послали за Ставром. Если до сих пор у Василисы сердце было не на месте, то сейчас оно из груди выпрыгивало. Заслышав шаги мужа, Василиса чуть было не испортила себе все дело, чуть было не вскочила ему навстречу, чтобы повиснуть на его шее.

Забава неожиданно больно ущипнула ее за руку.

\- Сиди смирно, недолго уже осталось.

\- Сама знаю, - огрызнулась Василиса.

Но, по чести, щипок Забавы помог ей прийти в себя.

Ставр за дни в холодной исхудал, побледнел и порядком разозлился, но в общем и целом жив-здоров, и руки, вопреки ее притворному вопросу, были на месте.

Принесли и гусли - не те, что были у простых гусельщиков, которые сидели сейчас, обиженные и позабытые в углу, а явно заветные княжеские гусли. Василиса не стала к ним особо присматриваться - такую вещь никто не продаст, да и сделали ее лет сто назад, мастера спрашивать бесполезно. Одного она только боялась - что Ставр сейчас заупрямится и бросится гусли ломать. Но он подумал, сел на предложенную скамейку, положил гусли на колени и тронул струны. Полилась песня - нежная и ясная, и такая грустная, что слезы наворачивались на глаза. В палате все притихли, замерли пьяные разговоры, все слушали, затаив дыхание. У Василисы слезы лились мимо воли, она уже ничего не помнила и не замечала, только смотрела в лицо мужа.

Ставр закончил играть. Звуки песни будто повисли в воздухе, все еще раздавались в ушах слушателей. Гости на пиру стали понемногу шевелиться, приходить в себя.

\- У тебя краска по лицу потекла, дай я вытру осторожно, пока дядюшка не заметил, - услышала Василиса злой шепот Забавы.

Она повернулась, давая Забаве промокнуть слезы шелковым платочком и ловкими пальцами затереть угольные разводы на лице.

Князю было не до них, он и сам пустил слезу.

\- Эх, подлец, его вызвали народ развеселить, а он всех плакать заставил. Но как хорошо сыграл, подлец! Ах, Ставр Годинович, хороший же ты человек, но что ж ты все поперек говоришь и делаешь?

Забава закончила свою возню и села выпрямившись. Василиса посмотрела на нее: на лице Забавы не было и следа слез, само это лицо безжалостно закаменело.

\- Хороший у тебя мужик, красивый. Жалко только, что глупый. Забирай его и уматывай, чтоб духу вашего здесь не было! - вдруг сказала Забава, выскочила из-за стола и быстрым шагом вышла из палаты.

\- Эй, племянница, ты куда это? - крикнул ей вслед князь.

\- Я ее отослал, портянки мне постирать, - отвлекла князя Василиса. - Вот что, князь Владимир Святославович, сделай ты мне подарок на свадьбу, отпусти со мной Ставра, пусть его игру мои воины послушают.

Князь не стал перечить.

***

Ставр спрыгнул с коня, на котором ехал позади Василисы, перемялся с ноги на ногу и неловко спросил:

\- Где там твоя дружина, посол? Перед кем играть?

"Так и не узнал, - разочарованно подумала Василиса, - не то что она..."

Из шатра выглянул Бишбуляк, увидел Ставра и спрятался обратно.

\- Ты пока поешь, играть после будешь. Рашид, Гузар! - сама окликнула бишбуляковых слуг Василиса. - Покормите его, - добавила она по-татарски, выучив за время похода несколько слов.

Слуги оглянулись на шатер, получили, видимо, безмолвное подтверждение от Бишбуляка и увели Ставра к костру.

\- Ну что, дело сделано? - спросил ее Бишбуляк.

\- Нет, Бишбуляк Касымович, надо еще с князем по-хорошему договориться, да в обмане признаться и в шутку обратить, чтоб ты хана не боялся.

\- Что-то ты опять невеселая, хотя дела идут хорошо. Обиделась, что ли, что муж до сих пор не узнал?

\- Ничего, сейчас узнает. Отвернись-ка, Бишбуляк Касымович.

Василиса скинула с себя татарское платье, равнодушно отметив про себя, что как ни берегла, а сумела запачкать, наместнику его уже не продашь, придется пристраивать какому-нибудь знакомому татарину подешевле, а наместнику шить новое. Достала из сумы свой женский сарафан - не тот, в котором бегала на рынок, а нарядный, взятый намеренно для такого торжества.

Намочив тряпицу, она тщательно умыла лицо. Загар, конечно, оттереть было нельзя, но усы она отклеила и смыла весь уголь, которым подводила глаза - весь, который остался на лице после того, как ее Забава оттирала.

Сперва Василиса хотела снова замотать голову платком, но потом передумала, взяла гребень и расчесала свои короткие вихры. Достала серебрянный полумесяц, подогнула крючки так, чтобы они цеплялись за уши, и подвесила полумесяц на привычное место, на затылок. Точно так же, как раньше, не вышло - раньше полумесяц висел на косах и сам лежал у Василисы на спине, в основании шеи. Сейчас он повис гораздо выше и еле выглядывал из-под концов волос.

\- Скажи мне, Бишбуляк Касымович, заметно мой месяц?

Бишбуляк повернулся к ней и посмотрел.

\- Ну муж поймет, что это такое, он-то эту штуку не раз видел. Если ты, конечно, ради него сейчас наряжалась.

Василиса вдруг зло ответила:

\- Я тебе, Бишбуляк Касымович, по гроб жизни буду благодарна за помощь, но ты мне не муж и не отец, а товарищ в делах! Вот по делу советуй и за дело ругай, а в душу не лезь!

\- Отец твой далеко, а муж словно дитя малое, вот ты и творишь, что хочешь. Но он все равно твой муж, и хороший муж. А ты ради него горы свернула. Выбрось из головы свою дурь.

\- Я же от мужа не отказываюсь, - ответила Василиса и расплакалась.

\- Ну что ты, все же хорошо... - растерянно сказал Бишбуляк и потрепал Василису по голове. - Перегорит оно все, отболит. По молодости каждый глупости совершает, но семья важнее всего, а тебе на семью грех жаловаться. Ну хватит сырость разводить, вечно вы, русские бабы, в слезы удариться любите, порядочная женщина плачет, когда никто не видит...

\- Что-то ты, Бишбуляк Касымович, много знаешь про русских баб. Да про грехи молодости, - вдруг перебила его Василиса. - Было что?

\- Что было, то быльем поросло. Похожа она на тебя норовом, только покрасивее была - статная, в теле.

\- Тогда она похожа не на меня, а на Забаву, - сказала Василиса и снова заплакала.

\- Так, Ставрова жена, Василиса Микулична, - строго сказал Бишбуляк, и Василиса изумленно вскинулась - кажется, старый татарин впервые назвал ее по имени, - теперь я тебе твердо говорю - хватит. Умой лицо да выходи. Ставр хоть и после темницы, а поди уже наелся. Пошли.

\- Верно ты говоришь, Бишбуляк Касымович. Спасибо тебе за все. И мужу моему можешь открыться, он не сболтнет.

\- Ты не про меня думай, ты сама иди ему откройся.

Василиса вышла наружу, подошла к костру. Первыми ее заметили бишбуляковы слуги - если и удивились, увидев молодого спутника их хозяина в женском обличье, то виду не подали. Зато Ставр, когда оглянулся и увидел, кто к нему идет, едва не свалился на землю.

\- Теперь ты узнаешь меня, Ставр Годинович?

Ставр кинулся к ней навстречу, задушил в объятиях:

\- Василиса, милая ты моя, ненаглядная! Василиса Микулишна, - смущенно поправился он, когда заметил, что на них смотрят. - Как же, как же ты?.. А где же твои косы русые?

\- А косами этими русыми, милый мой, я тебя из темницы вытащила.

\- Так это ты послом нарядилась?

\- Конечно я.

\- Ох, добрая моя жена, цены тебе нет, а мне прощения - косы ради меня отрезала, татарским воином нарядилась. - Тут Ставр впомнил: - И даже жениться на княжеской племяннице собралась! Надо ж такое удумать - ну Василиса, ну выдумщица, ну затейница! Смеху-то будет, когда все откроется!

Василиса вымученно улыбнулась мужу и перевела разговор на другое:

\- А вот кто мне во всем помогал. Без его помощи я бы пропала.

Ставр подошел к Бишбуляку и поклонился в пояс:

\- Низкий поклон и великое спасибо тебе, Бишбуляк Касымович, за то что помог моей жене и словом и делом. По гроб жизни буду тебе обязан.

\- Ничего, сочтемся, - хитро сказал Бишбуляк.

\- Ну что, спасители мои ненаглядные, дайте мне какого-никакого коня, и поедем быстрее домой в Чернигов!

Василиса возразила:

\- Не к лицу нам уезжать воровски из Киева. Прежде чем возвращаться, надо во всем открыться и с князем помириться.

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто наперед знаешь, что он с нами помирится, а не прикажет обоих бросить в холодную.

\- А за что ему нас бросать? Тебя он в темницу посадил, когда осерчал за пустое хвастовство - так ты правду говорил. А так князь только обрадуется, когда узнает, что нет никакого посла, никто Забаву не увезет и дани требовать не станет. Скажи-ка, Бишбуляк Касымович - верно ли я говорю?

\- Говоришь-то ты верно, но и Ставр не зря опасается. Может, домой лучше?

Такого ответа Василиса не ждала - Бишбуляку едва не больше, чем им со Ставром, надо было, чтобы обман с ханским посланником раскрылся, и его можно было бы обратить в шутку.

Василиса покачала головой и сказала:

\- Нет, Бишбуляк Касымович, не сможем мы с мужем моим, Ставром Годиновичем, жить мирно в славном городе Чернигове, если киевский князь будет считать нас беглыми ворами. И тебя и твоих сородичей не хочу я под беду подводить - если хан когда прослышит про посла-самозванца, пусть он сразу услышит, что это была русская баба, которая призналась в обмане и даже медного гроша с князя именем хана не взяла. Вот для чего мне в Киев надобно, и ни для чего другого.

Бишбуляк понял, кивнул:

\- Делай, как знаешь.

Ставру подали запасного коня. Василиса снова вскочила на Сполоха, с которым уже сроднилась, мимовольно села так, как ее выучил Бишбуляк, и поехала знакомой дорогой в княжеский кремль.

***

Князя они нашли не на пиру, а в дальней светелке. Тот вскинулся при виде Ставра:

\- Ставр Годинович, никак уже вернулись? А посол-то где?

\- Посол просил обождать, - пошутил Ставр. - Зато я вот, князь, привел показать свою дорогую жену, Василису Микулишну.

\- Погоди ты с женой, потом разберемся. Ты мне про посла скажи - развеселил ли ты его своей музыкой, в добром ли он духе?

\- В самом добром духе, лучше не бывает. А к чему ты, князь, спрашиваешь?

\- Да тут такое дело, - князь замялся, глаза его забегали, - Забава Путятишна, племянница моя ненаглядная, пропала. Обыскались везде, найти не можем. Вот, значит, придется как-то с послом договариваться, чтобы без жены уезжал.

Василиса со Ставром переглянулись, и Ставр сказал то, что они оба подумали:

\- Темнишь ты что-то, князь.

\- Темню или нет, а не видать ему Забавы, - неожиданно твердо сказал князь. - Грех я взял большой на душу, когда согласился на эту свадьбу, нельзя ее с ним отпускать. Она любого мужика выведет из себя, моргнуть не успеешь, а посол - суровый татарин, зашибет ее и никакие мои увещевания не вспомнит. Так что посидит Забава под замком, а от посла я как-нибудь откуплюсь.

Князь поежился - будущая ссора с послом явно его не радовала, однако с совестью он уже не мог спорить. Василиса порадовалась его словам - дядюшка все-таки показал на деле, что любит племянницу и заботится о ней.

\- Не тревожься, князь, не станет посол требовать у тебя Забаву Путятишну. Я и есть грозный посол, а по правде меня зовут Василиса Микулишна, жена я Ставра Годиновича.

Князь хватал ртом воздух, силясь понять, что ему говорят. Пристально посмотрел в лицо Василисы - точно, ошибки быть не могло, не врала эта баба, на одно лицо была с ханским послом.

\- Видишь, солнышко Владимир-князь, просватал ты свою племянницу за мою добрую жену! - воскликнул Ставр.

Князь, услышав эти слова, опешил, а потом захохотал. Вслед за ним засмеялись и Ставр с Василисой, и все бояре, бывшие свидетелями их разговора, и даже стрелец на дверях, как ни силился, не смог удержаться от смеха. Хохот стоял такой, что казалось, потолок обрушится.

\- Ах ты, господи, - простонал князь, утирая слезы от смеха, - Забава-то оказалась кругом права: я и в самом деле отдал девицу за женщину! Наделал смеху на Святую Русь. Ох и хитра же ты, Василиса Микулишна, правду про тебя Ставр Годиновыч сказал - всех бояр вокруг пальца обвела, а меня, дурака старого, с ума свела.

\- Теперь можешь без опаски выпустить Забаву Путятишну из-под замка, а нам позволь с ней попрощаться, - попросила Василиса.

\- Ну пойдемте, - согласился князь.

Привел их князь в задние покои - видимо, своей жены. Пока ключница гремела замками, князь, оправдываясь, сказал:

\- Я хотел ее увезти, да она заупрямилась - все повторяла, что посол - женщина, и цели своей добилась, так что в Киев не вернется - стало быть, и Забаве убегать нет резона. Кто ж знал, что она правду говорит?

\- Умна твоя племянница не по годам, чуть было все дело мне не испортила.

\- Забава, покажись, - позвал князь, когда дверь открыли. - Тут за тебя поручители пришли.

\- Какие такие поручители? - спросила, выглядывая, Забава, и вздрогнула, увидев в полумраке терема лицо Василисы.

\- А такие поручители, что ты умница-разумница, а я старый дурень и должен был слушать, что ты говоришь. Ставр Годинович приехал с женой своей, Василисой Микулишной.

Но Забаве уже не надо было ничего объяснять - она взяла Василису за руку, подвела к окну и, не скрываясь, рассматривала ее.

\- Так вот ты какая на самом деле... - проговорила Забава и вдруг обняла Василису.

Василиса обняла в ответ и тихонько, в тайне от остальных сказала:

\- Ох, сгубила я тебя, девка...

\- Не тревожься, чтоб меня сгубить, надо много силы, - так же тихо ответила Забава. - А я от тебя не силу видела, а только ласку.

На этом их тайный разговор и закончился. Ставр с Василисой сердечно попрощались с князем, княгиней и всем Киевом, приехали к шатрам за городам, собрались и поехали домой. Ставр в дороге узнавал подробности жениных приключений - не все, разумеется, а только те, про которые Василиса с Бишбуляком благоразумно договорились. Но и без того было немало что рассказать, Ставр то и дело охал, ахал и смеялся.

\- А ведь верно я все про тебя князю сказал! - хохотнув, сказал Ставр в заключение рассказа.

Но Василиса не засмеялась в ответ, а сказала:

\- Давай-ка, муж мой, отъедем в сторонку, мне тебе сказать что-то надобно.

Они отъехали, Василиса повернулась к Ставру и произнесла:

\- Ты, Ставр Годинович, муж мой ненаглядный, кормилец и поилец, я тебя люблю и почитаю. Но ежели ты еще раз, хоть когда в жизни, не подумав похвастаешься, я тебя самолично прибью и скажу, что так и было.

По чести говоря, по уму Ставру было далеко до жены, но и дураком он не был, а потому смиренно промолчал, а слова жены намотал на ус.

***

Через три дня черниговские гости благополучно возвратились домой. Василиса затискала дочку, а потом стала вместе со Ставром разбираться, что случилось за время их отсутствия, и наводить порядок в хозяйстве и торговле. Слуги страсть как обрадовались возвращению хозяина, вредная ключница Пелагея Дубовна даже сказала: "А мы и не сомневались, что Василиса Микулишна тебя выручит" - Василиса не стала напоминать ей, что та говорила на самом деле.

Бишбуляк тоже благополучно приехал домой, выслушал от Зады полный отчет и, не найдя, к чему придраться, даже осторожно похвалил. Зада и не знал, радоваться ему или пугаться.

Дела и у русского, и у татарского семейства шли хорошо. Бишбуляк, хоть и освободил Василису от обещания свести его с киевскими купцами, на самом деле не сидел без дела, пока Василиса пропадала целыми днями в княжьем тереме. Ушлый барышник и без посредников сумел наладить дружбу с несколькими видными торговцами.

От уговора вести дела через Ставра Бишбуляк тоже отказался - хитрый татарин решил, что Василиса после всего пережитого будет к нему куда мягче прежнего. Решил, да ошибся - Василиса не собиралась отказываться от выгоды ради старых воспоминаний. Впрочем, в глубине души Бишбуляк знал, что привык к норовистой русской торговке и полюбил как дочь, и на за какие барыши не отказался бы от возможности видеть ее время от времени в гостях и дружески переругиваться.

Вскоре Василиса родила второго ребенка - сына Година, названного в честь деда. И дочку, и сына Василиса с младых ногтей учила грамоте и счету. Ставр однажды спросил жену, зачем она так истово учит Марфушку, ведь та пойдет замуж, на что Василиса и ответила: вот именно, что замуж. Сын-то женится, они ему умную жену выберут. А дочка пойдет замуж за того, кто посватается, вот и будет потом... Что она будет потом, Василиса не договорила, только взялась за торговые записи. Ставр почуял что-то для себя обидное, но благоразумно решил не переспрашивать.

Историю про то, как Василиса выручила Ставра из погреба киевского князя, сами супруги рассказывали часто и с удовольствием. Всей правды они все равно не утаили бы - поэтому Василиса предпочла, чтобы люди узнали о приключении от нее самой, чтобы можно было скрыть ту малую часть правды, которая никак не должна была выплыть наружу. Как ни жаль было Василисе, но она ни разу не назвала имени Бишбуляка Касымовича, своего верного и мудрого помощника. Вместо этого рассказывала, что взяла с собой тридцать отроков, а со временем даже перестала говорить, что прикинулась татарином - рассказывала, что назвалась богатырем Василием Микуловичем.

Ложка, подаренная киевским мастером Савельяном Ждановичем, прослужила в доме Ставра еще долго - Василиса ее любила и берегла. Ставр никогда не мог ее в этом понять и при виде деревянного уродца чертыхался и ворчал про себя, что приличных слов нет, чтобы правильно назвать такую пакость. Василиса усмехалась, мысленно согласная с мужем, но глядя на ложку, вспоминала о киевских приключениях: о том, что знали люди, и о том, что она только мужу рассказала, и о том, чего не рассказывала никому, и только Бишбуляк Касымович об этом догадывался.

В Киеве тоже жили-не тужили. Через год после сватовства Василисы у Забавы объявился новый жених, на сей раз настоящий - заморский купец Соловей Будимирович. Он приехал из-за Ладожского моря, из города Леденца, на тридцати кораблях, пристал к берегу Днепра и принялся красиво за Забавой ухаживать - построил в княжьем саду золотые терема, пригласил Забаву погулять да потешиться.

Та оценила жениха - богат, красив, любит пыль в глаза пускать, на нее смотрит голодными глазами - значит, не только на приданом и родстве с князем хочет жениться. Забаве он приглянулся, и по своей привычке брать быка за рога она прямо и сказала: "посватайся ко мне". Соловей ее пристыдил, негоже, мол, девице самой себя сватать. Забава сделала вид, что смутилась, после чего жених сменил гнев на милость, посватался и получил благословение князя Владимира. 

Они поженились и поехали в Леденец. Забава выходила за богатого щеголя, которым собиралась вертеть как хотела - а оказалась замужем за серьезным купцом, который и в делах, и дома любил железный порядок. Соловей женился на легкомысленной девице, которую собирался держать дома как красивую игрушку - а оказался женат на умной упрямой бабе, что придержала свою натуру один-единственный раз, когда притворно пристыдилась во время сватовства. Нашел кремень на кремень, в первый год искры так и сыпались.

Но постепенно они научились уважать друг друга и даже дело вместе делать. Как муж бесцеремонно наводил порядки в доме и отдавал распоряжения жене по хозяйству, так и жена, не долго думая, влезла в торговлю с непрошенными советами. Позлившись и покипятившись, они все ж таки оба оценили разумность друг друга и дальше привычка обсуждать любое дело сообща появилась сама собой. 

Но не только с мужем Забава советовалась. Еще пока она воевала с ним, пока только училась жить замужем, она решила поговорить по душам и попросить совета у подруги, уму и сердцу которой могла бы доверять. Вот так и полетело первое письмо из Леденца в Чернигов.

Василиса, получив это письмо, за всей руганью и жалобами сумела увидеть то, о чем сама Забава, может, и не знала еще, но чего уже не могла спрятать - своей любви к мужу. "Все ж таки встретила ты того, кого полюбила", - подумала Василиса и порадовалась за свою бывшую врагиню, недолгую полюбовницу, а теперь просто дорогого человека.

 

Послесловие

Центральная идея этого фика пришла мне в голову при просмотре старого советского мультфильма "Василиса Микулишна", где как раз Забава (а не матушка князя Владимира, как в другой версии былины) разглядела женскую сущность самозваного посла. Тогда-то и подумалось, что пока князь ходил вокруг да около и проверял посла борьбой-охотой и уж тем более настольными играми, то Забава могла пойти напрямик и постараться проверить наличие у посла наличие мужских половых признаков самым непосредственным образом. ;) Вполне вероятный вариант, если принять за основу, что в древние времена (и уж тем более на заре христианства) о девственности незамужних девушек гораздо больше говорили, чем ее на самом деле берегли. Тогда и родилась идея сначала комического ПВП, а потом уже полноценного пересказа былины.

Первоначальный импульс, как я уже говорила, дал мультфильм, вторым равным по значению источником стал сайт byliny.ru, где выложены былины киевского цикла в изложении Алексея Лельчука. Версия Лельчука во многих деталях расходится с мультипликационной, при этом больше похожа на правду - в частности, здесь проницательной противницей Василисы становится не Забава (юная девушка), а мудрая матушка князя Владимира. И Василиса, хоть и выдает себя за посла Орды, тем не менее не пытается скрыть свою национальность. Возможно, в мультфильме просто сократили роль безымянной матушки князя, чтобы не перегружать его второстепенными персонажами, а маскировка под татарина появилась из-за дизайна персонажа Василисы в виде хрупкой невысокой девушки - как бы то ни было, мне, естественно, больше подошла мультипликационная интерпретация роли Забавы, а "татарский" вариант развития событий позволил ввести в фик дополнительную интригу и замечательного оригинального персонажа - помощника Василисы, мудрого татарина Бишбуляка.

Все происходящие в фике события, кроме собственно любовных сцен, так или иначе взяты из былины - это компиляция и мультипликационной, и текстовой версий. В том числе, время от времени персонажи фика прямо цитируют реплики своих прототипов из мультфильма или книги. Тем не менее, изменений тоже хватает.

Прежде всего, я сразу же сознательно настроилась на анахронизмы и весьма поверхностную стилизацию. Первоисточник служит здесь первым извинением - и сами былины уже во время своего формирования были собирательным рассказом с весьма условной связью с реальностью (например, считается, что прототипами былинного князя Владимира Красное Солнышко служат сразу два исторических лица - Владимир Мономах и Владимир Святославович), и последующие интерпретации былины - и в особенности короткий детский мультфильм 1975 года - еще дальше уходили от исторической правды. Развлекательное произведение должно оставаться развлекательным, а не превращаться в историческое исследование, которое невозможно понять без специального образования. Разумеется, эти соображения тем более верны для моего приключенческого порнографического рассказа. 

Поэтому я использовала лишь легкую стилизацию, облегчив лексику текста даже по сравнению с адаптированной версией Лельчука, вводила как можно меньше бытовых деталей и представляла себе технологические возможности того времени скорее исходя из здравого смысла, чем из реальных знаний. Больше всего меня мучил вопрос, как мог быть устроен древнерусский страпон. ;) А татары в фике - это вообще не то что анахронизм, а сплошная историческая неточность. Хотя бы потому, что в те времена татарами звали людей совсем другой национальности - это были кочевые племена печенегов, половцев, которые к современным татарам не имели никакого отношения. И, естественно, тогдашние татары не носили современные татарские имена, которые я использовала для своих персонажей. Так что не ищите здесь исторической правды, да и вообще не воспринимайте эту повесть серьезно. ;)

Тем не менее, мне не хочется соглашаться, что основная моя идея - сплошная выдумка. Былины сами по себе - рассказы с двойным дном, даже для неподготовленного, но скептического читателя очень многое видно между строк - по той же былине про Ставра Годиновича и Василису Микулишну очень ясно чувствуется, кто в их семье был настоящей главой и принимал важные решения. ;) А сочетание всех былин, в которых фигурирует Забава, позволяет предположить, что я, возможно, довольно точно угадала и ее характер, и свободную мораль. И если присмотреться к сюжету нашей былины, возникает вопрос - почему во всех версиях неизменно фигурирует ложная свадьба Василисы с Забавой? По сюжету она избыточна - посол действительно мог выторговать Ставра за дань, или даже просто закапризничать, потребовать развлечений и так вывести Ставра из темницы. Тем не менее, этот мотив - "виданое ли это дело - отдавать девицу за женщину" - повторяется в любом варианте былины. Можно, конечно, считать это удачной комической деталью, но можно и предположить, что здесь скрыт намек на то, что между двумя замечательными женщинами в этой истории пусть ненадолго, но вспыхнула искренняя страсть.


End file.
